No Name
by DarkAngelFromMercury
Summary: What if Sora told Tai to get lost? That nobody needed him! What if he does as she said and just disappeared? Only to come back with a different name, attitude, and friends. And puts everyone's lives in danger? See what he does to save them all from a madm
1. Chapter 1

No Name

By Dark Angel

I so do not own Digimon. I just own the poor idea, Dozu, and most of the teams that will be mentioned later. I do hope you like the story and plot!

Tai is nervous tonight. He is so nervous about how Matt is going to react to what he has to say. He's not sure what he would do if Matt reacted badly. What he had to say was important to their friendship. This could change their friendship into something more, leave it the same, or dissolve it into nothing. Tai is afraid that the last one will happen, although, he really wants the first one to happen. Tai looks up from his walk to see Sora standing at the backstage door. She's holding a box in her hands. _I wonder if she is going to give that box to Matt. _Tai stops for a minute, turning to look down at Agumon.

"Do you think I should approach her?" asks Tai.

"Yeah, she might be there for a different reason than what you think," answers Agumon shrugging his shoulders.

_Or she might be waiting to say something to Matt, like I wish to do tonight. I just hope she doesn't say anything about it, if I walk up to her._ Tai continues his walk waving when she sees him.

"Hey Sora, how are you?" smiles Tai as he walks up to Sora who is standing outside the backstage door while the concert is still going on.

The loud music drumming in their ears with less volume, if one listened closely enough, you could even make out Matt's voice singing to the crowd of fans that are cheering loudly for him. Tai and Sora both could be inside right now, watching the band live if they wanted to. Matt always reserved tickets for his best friends whenever a concert of his came up. It is one way that everyone keeps in touch with everyone else, making sure to have time to be with their friends.

"I'm fine, I'm just waiting for Matt" smiles Sora holding her box closer.

"Cool, I'm waiting for Matt too" says Tai knowing they both have something to say to him.

They both fall into a rather uncomfortable silence. Each one hoping the other is there to talk to Matt for a completely different reason but both knowing that that isn't the case at all. Tai, of course, would never tell Sora to leave or leave himself. He believes that they each should get a chance to tell Matt how they feel about him. Matt should choose who he wants. Sora on the other hand didn't think like that at all.

"We both are going to ask him the same thing, and just so you know. Matt told me a couple of days ago that he doesn't like gay men. That he doesn't want to hang out with them. SO I would just leave and forget to tell him anything. Besides your job as team leader isn't needed or wanted anymore" speaks Sora rather harshly trying to make sure that Tai will leave for good.

"I see, well I guess I'll see you guys later" speaks Tai as he runs home with Agumon on his tail.

He runs past the school, past the soccer field, past the park, past buildings and stores where they all hang out. He runs up the stairs not even pausing to use the elevator, tears in his eyes making his vision blurry as he digs for his keys in his pocket. He pulls them out as Agumon finally catches up with him, unlocking the door, he runs into his room leaving the key in the lock. He pulls out a few suitcases and starts to pack.

"I guess if I'm not needed anymore, then it is time for me to leave. I've been saving up my money. I have enough money to get a plane ticket, buy a house somewhere and attend college for four years. I'll just need to get a job to pay the bills. We can leave and never come back. But I'll leave them all a message, two of them one for my family and one for everyone else" speaks Tai as he moves around his room packing things he knows he will need.

He packs everything he believes he needs, and other things that he wishes to take. It isn't much to begin with because he can't carry very much with him, just three to four suitcases and two bags to carry onto the plane for each of them.

"True Tai, but where would we go?" asks Agumon helping Tai pack.

Tai rips a piece of paper out of a notebook, picks up a pen and writes down a letter to his family. Afterwards he sets up a camera, letting Agumon run it as he tells his friends goodbye. Each word coming out of his mouth, tearing up his heart, because he believes this to be the last time he addresses them. He plans to call Mimi later to talk to her, maybe while he is on the plane to his new home.

"We are going to Russia," answers Tai as the two walk out of the apartment for what he believes is the last time. "I would try to leave you behind but I know that where I go you go."

"Yes, I will not leave your side" speaks Agumon. "You are my partner in the digital world and in the human world. I shall never let you be alone."

"Thanks Agumon" smiles Tai sadly. "Let's go now, to find a place to belong to!"

LATER Folks

End of Chapter One: Go Away.


	2. Chapter 2

No Name

By Dark Angel

I so do not own Digimon. I just own the poor idea, Dozu, and most of the teams that will be mentioned later. I do hope you like the story and plot!

On the counter top is a small piece of paper, looking like it was ripped out of a book with little care. Tai's handwriting all over the small piece of paper, looking up at them as innocent as can be for a piece of paper. Their mother reaches down, picks the piece of paper up, and reads it aloud to the rest of the family.

**Dear Mom, Dad, and Kairi,**

**Hey you guys. By the time you are reading this I'm already on the plane toward my new home. I promise to write you guys but I won't give you my new address. I don't want you guys or anyone else coming after me thinking that they can convince me to come home. I'll come back home. I just don't know when. I feel that I need a new scenery, new friends, new routine, and new life altogether. Someone told me something that I am taking seriously. I'm trying to find a place where I belong and a place where I am most needed. Remember I love you guys, and I'll write you the moment I get settled into my new home. Kairi don't worry about telling the others. There is a video tape in the VCR. Take it and gather everyone somewhere and play it. It'll have their goodbyes on it. Bye everyone I love you.**

**Taichi**

Their mom falls to the ground, the paper landing next to her, crying her eyes out as their father turns away with a sad look on his face before it turned to anger. He curses his son and says that he is never allowed in his house again. She continues to cry, wishing for her baby boy to come home. Kairi stands off to the side; she figured something like this would happen eventually. She saw the way everyone treats him nowadays, like someone they don't need around. Only Matt, Davis, Izzy, Ken, and herself didn't treat him that way. Mimi and William didn't but they lived in America. Now, all she could do is hope her brother will make it out there and come back to her one day.

LATER Folks

End of Chapter Two: Goodbye Family.


	3. Chapter 3

No Name

By Dark Angel

I so do not own Digimon. I just own the poor idea, Dozu, and most of the teams that will be mentioned later. I do hope you like the story and plot!

Kairi holds the tape close to her heart, knowing that what is on the tape is directed at everyone in the Digigroup. She had called everyone up and told them all to meet at her Izzy's place. She didn't think it would be a good idea to show this in her home because of how much a wreak her parents are right now.

"Here Izzy, play this" she says softly, handing the tape over to Izzy to play in his VCR.

"Where's Tai?" asks Matt looking around the room. "It's not like him to miss a meeting when it is called.

"He's not coming, and you'll see why" whispers Kairi loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"_Is this damn thing on? Oh it is, thanks Agumon," sighs Tai sitting down in front of the camera._

"_I've never sat in front of a camera for very long so I'm going to try and make this brief. Don't worry about Mimi and William. I'll talk to them. They might say with what I had been told that time away might change how that person feels, knowing Mimi that is what she would say. Not sure if that will work or not but I need to get away to think._

"_First I would like to say to Davis the new team leader of the Digidestined. I want you to work as hard as you can and become the best leader of the team. Keep up soccer too. It'll help you out when fighting against Digimon. Courage and Friendship are your crests. I want you to take good care of them. I don't deserve the Courage Crest anymore because running away without telling you guys face to face is not courage._

"_Yolie, hehe Love and Sincerity keep up the good work and make sure nobody falls out to the darkness inside their hearts. Keep that level head of yours in everything you do and don't worry too much if something doesn't go your way. You deserve Love a lot more than Sora does. But I'll get to that later. Yolie, you are a great person and I know that you'll do your best to up hold your crests._

"_Cody, Knowledge and reliability, I know you will prove that these crests belong to you. I wish you good luck on becoming a police officer like your father you'll do wonders. I hope you grow to get taller too, because being short is not fun because you will always be short compared to Digimon evolved or not. Well everyone is short when you do it that way._

"_Ken, Friendship and Darkness, don't be afraid of the Darkness Crest, this darkness is who you are and it is not evil. Don't try so hard to be a genius because it is not fun being so smart. Many people you meet with either want you as friend for your brains or hate you for them. The friends before you including me are not like that. We like you because of who you are not because of how smart you are. Also keep practicing soccer with Davis it will push you both to keep getting better because of the rivalry between the schools._

"_T.K., Hope, that is so you. You are the hope of your brother. You helped and kept my hope up when things looked bad. You truly deserve to be part of both the digidestineds. Keep up the good work and always find hope somewhere, regardless of how far or how deep you have to look for it._

"_Kairi, Light, you are the light of my life little sister. I wish you the best of luck in everything you do, including all the digifights that you might get into in the future. If you truly need my help, call my name through your Light Crest. I will only respond if you need me to the point that you might lose if I don't help out. I highly doubt that will happen but just in case. Keep up the work you are doing and save everyone from the Darkness that may try to claim their hearts._

"_Joe, the reliable one, I can rely on you to keep everyone healthy and in top form. Keep all the digimon that way as well. They will need you, even if you go to doctor school. Keep in touch and pass on all you know to Cody just in case you can't make it. I trust you to do this to the best of your ability nothing less nothing more._

"_Izzy, Knowledge, try finding me and I can promise your computer will crash. I know you and computers Izzy and I also know you will do everything within your power to trace me down but I have planted a virus in your computer that you cannot get rid of. Only I can get rid of the virus, the virus will crash your computer every time you try searching for me._

"_Matt, Friendship, suits you to no end. I don't care what you say or deny you are friendly deep down in that heart of yours. At your concert last night I had wanted to tell you something. Something that might have changed our friendship forever, either broken it, remain the same, or even evolve into something more. I'm not sure what Sora believes or has everyone believing but I know for a fact that Matt doesn't care if one of his friends is gay._

"_Sora, love, you used to up hold that crest with such power but now you have lost all rights to it. How can you tell someone that they are not needed or wanted? How can you tell someone not to confess their love for someone that you like as well? You only have a crush on him, is it even really love. I know for a fact that I love him with everything I am but you denied me my chance to tell him that because you wanted him for yourself._

"_I love Matt, and I wish he felt the same, but I may never know. I'll be back one day, I just don't know when or if I'll stay. See you all in the future sometime."_

The TV goes black.

LATER Folks

End of Chapter Three: Goodbye Friends.


	4. Chapter 4

No Name

By Dark Angel

I so do not own Digimon. I just own the poor idea, Dozu, and most of the teams that will be mentioned later. I do hope you like the story and plot!

A plane is flying in the air, slowing down and preparing to land. Two people are being stared at by almost everyone else on the plane because of what they look like. Each one ignoring the rest of the plane because they don't really care what others thinks about them. Digimon, never really did care, so the Agumon is not affected by their looks, even if he now wears a red vest, red wristbands, and a brown belt across his chest. The human sitting next to him is dressed in complete black leather shirt and jeans. Brown belts crisscrossing on his chest and waist, holding all of his bullets, guns, and mini knives, of course no one can see because of the black trench coat covering it all up.

"Man, I can't believe I'm back here for one second. Why did Mike say we have to go home home for again?" asks Ma looking at his digimon Agumon.

"Because we need to hide out for a while, you know that Dozu will stop at nothing to have you killed" answers Agumon looking out at Japan from the plane.

"Yeah, yeah, as if I need to go into hiding, I can take his ass any day. Mike just doesn't want me to find Dozu before he does. Jealous that I'll take him down first" huffs Ma looking out his window.

Still, coming back home to the place he hasn't been to in a very long time makes him nervous. People here are either still mad at him for leaving, have forgotten all about him, or even better yet, don't want him coming home. The plane starts its descent to the ground.

"Come on Ma; don't tell me you are not looking forward to seeing everyone again. It has been eight years since you have seen any of them" speaks Agumon turning to look at Ma.

"I am only looking forward to seeing Mimi, William, Mom, and Kairi. The other's I'm not sure if I want to see them. Especially Sora and Matt" sighs Ma as the plane lands.

The plane pulls up to the terminal, docking at one of the open gates. The passengers start to move around, gathering all of the bags, and things that they carried onto the plane. Ma stands up and stretches but doesn't move to grab anything, waiting for others to get through before he starts to gather his things. The longer he waited, the longer it was before he had to face everyone, the ones he so didn't want to see again, and the ones he wouldn't mind seeing.

"I'm sure it will not be that bad. Mike has even helped get an apartment close to where your parents live" speaks Agumon as the doors open and they get off the plane.

The two grab what little luggage they brought with them from the baggage claim area, and headed outside to find a cab to bring them to the apartment they will be staying.

"I know but you have to admit coming home after eight years of being away from this place does kind of seem foreign" states Ma looking for a cab that should be just sitting there waiting for someone to get in for a ride.

"Look at it this way, you get a paid vacation, get to see family and friends, and get to relax for a while. What's not to love about it?" asks Agumon opening a cab door and getting in.

"It's the fact that someone wants me dead, and I have to face everyone after running away from them" answers Ma before giving the address of where they want to go.

"You worry too much, everything will be fine" says Agumon as he looks out the window.

"You sound like Mike, that's what he always says" speaks Ma.

"And everything turns out great" smiles Agumon knowing he won for now.

"I guess your right" sighs Ma disappointed that he lost to Agumon again.

Ring, Ring, Ring,

Ma pulls out his cell phone, looking at the id and seeing that it is his boss he decides to answer the damn thing just so he won't get in trouble for ignoring the man later by his husband/boyfriend. They are dating but it is more like they are a married couple.

"Moshimoshi" says Ma answering his phone.

"**Machi, where are you?" asks Mike.**

"I'm nearing the apartment now, I'll be there soon. What do you want?" asks Ma.

"**Come now, can't I call my favorite guy in the whole wide world?" asks Mike.**

"No, because if you were calling your most favorite guy in the world. You would have called your boyfriend Jason. Now tell me what you want?" asks Ma again.

"**Fine, Dozu hasn't been found yet. We know he hasn't left the country yet, so he doesn't know you have. I would be careful anyways. You never know when someone or something gives away where you are. You know he would hire a hit man within a second if he couldn't get to you in like a couple of hours. I know you can take care of yourself but come on. I don't care! I want to make sure you are safe and stay safe. If something goes wrong call me. I'll be calling often anyway to check up on you and tell you of any progress or not anyway" speaks Mike.**

"I understand. Don't worry too much, hit men I can handle, you coming here I don't think I could" Ma says hoping to lighten the mood.

"**Hey man that is so not nice of you Machi. You are supposed to be nice to me. You promised Jason you would" whines Mike.**

"Ah but Jason can't do a thing to me while I'm away. Look we are pulling up. I'll talk to you later" Ma says hanging up the phone.

Ring, Ring, Ring,

Machi looks at the id to see Mimi, just who he wanted to talk to right now. That woman never leaves him alone anymore, always calling to check up on him, to see if he needs anything because she would be on the next flight out to get to him. Ever since that incident all those years ago, she has become more like a sister to him. Well, he had better answer her call or she will be flying out here to kick his ass instead.

"Moshimoshi" says Ma answering his phone as he got out of the cab.

"**Finally, I've been trying to get a hold of you for like two minutes now" speaks Mimi sighing.**

"I was talking to Mike not a second ago," sighs Ma knowing he would have to talk to Mimi for a while.

"**Oh how are Mike and Jason doing?" asks Mimi.**

"Well Mike isn't in the dog house anymore. How are you and William doing?" asks Ma.

"**Will and I are fine. Now how are you faring?" asks Mimi.**

"I'm nervous as hell and about ready to make a run for it. I can't see them again after so long. I just don't think I can" answers Ma walking up the stairs toward his new apartment.

"**You'll do fine," sighs Mimi.**

"Oh please, Dozu is after me, it's the only reason I'm on this so-called paid vacation. I want to be out there looking for him instead of trying to stay safe" speaks Ma opening the door to his apartment.

"**Yeah but you know what he is after, and I don't think you want to give him that. Now Will and I are hopping a plane in two hours. We'll be there in about 26 hours after getting on the plane. We'll be staying with you, so get a room ready while you are at it. Ohh, I can't wait to see everyone again" speaks Mimi without taking a breath.**

"Mimi, calm down and take a breath. Man, I so don't want to be here. I'm two floors above my parents. He had to get me this close to them" growls Ma setting his things down and looking around the room full of boxes for him and Agumon to unpack.

"**Yup, look, Will wants me to go because we are pulling up to the airport. I'll call you later and Ma, or Tai just have some fun" giggles Mimi hanging up the phone.**

"Agumon, I have some strange friends" says Ma sitting down.

"True, but you are strange as well" speaks Agumon moving around the place to find him a bedroom to sleep in.

"Better check the place out, and make it secure before I go talk to my parents" sighs Ma standing up.

For the next few hours Ma moves around the apartment with Agumon securing the place. They want to make sure that no one can get in, see in, or trace his phone line. This way they trace the phone line calling in, or cell phone. Ma sits down after it is done before getting back up. No food or drinks in the fridge which means he'll need to do some shopping later tonight.

"Might as well get this over with and meet up with my parents tonight before I go shopping," sighs Ma getting up from the couch again. "You coming?"

"No, I'll set up the computers and start to unpack my things. You need the time alone. Call me when you are ready to go shopping and I'll meet you at the stairs" speaks Agumon unpacking a box.

"Suit yourself" shrugs Ma picking up his jacket and placing on his sunglasses before walking out the door.

LATER Folks

End of Chapter Four: Home.


	5. Chapter 5

No Name

By Dark Angel

I so do not own Digimon. I just own the poor idea, Dozu, and most of the teams that will be mentioned later. I do hope you like the story and plot!

I walk down the two flights of stairs and walk up to the door that has my parents name on it. I can't believe that after everything that has happened I have come home. I raise my fist and knock on the door. Here goes, no turning back now, I think as the door swings open.

"Hello, may I help you?"asks my mom.

"I just moved in upstairs and I noticed we have the same last name" I say smiling at my mom.

"Taichi, is that you?" asks my mom.

"You guessed it, how have you been mom" I say taking off my black sunglasses to let her see my eyes.

"Taichi" she gasps hugging me close to her. "Come in and let me get a good look at you." She steps aside to let me in.

I walk in and stand in the light so she can get a good look at how her son turned out. I'm wearing an open blue sleeveless vest with red flames on each side, my chest is bandaged. I'm wearing blue cargo jeans with a black belt, my gun holster can be seen with my gun in it. I have on black boots, a thin black ring on my left hand, two of right fingers are duck taped, and I have on fingerless blue gloves.

I'm also wearing my red spiked chocker; a silver spiral pendant is hanging from the chocker as well as three strings moving from the chocker to my belt buckle. I'm wearing dog tags, and I have a stud earring with three small sticks hanging from it in my right ear. I know she can see the yellow tattoo of my courage crest. If she looks at my back without the vest on she can see some of the ancient symbols tattooed on my back and a number tattooed on the small of my back.

"My, you sure have changed your style," says mom looking up at my face.

"I've changed in the past eight years. This is how I normally dress for days out. This isn't even my work clothes" I say smiling.

"I see, in all your letters you have never once told us what you do for a job" speaks mom.

"I saw no reason to tell you, besides I'm on vacation for I don't know how long. So visiting will not be a problem. Here's my cell phone number. I answer it all the time. It is on all day and night long. I have two batteries for it, so don't worry about it dying on me" I say handing her a piece of paper with my cell on it and my apartment number on it.

"Thank you, your father was disappointed in you for running away like you did" speaks Mom looking into my eyes for the first time in a very long time.

"Oh so, what did the old man say about it?" I ask her already knowing what he might have said about me.

"He said, that you were a no good son, that you should never come back home or show your face around him ever again. He'll be home in five minutes, so you should leave," sighs Mom getting up and moving to hug me out of the apartment.

"Mom" I start grabbing her. "I'm not afraid of father anymore. I've met meaner and tougher, and stronger men than him and have survived. I'll survive father."

"Alright if you can stand up to him, stay. Would you like something to eat, drink?" she asks standing up to move to the kitchen.

"Something to drink would be nice, just a glass of milk will do" I answer her watching her move around.

"You used to never want to drink milk when you were younger" speaks Mom pouring the milk into a glass.

"Yeah I know but getting older teaches you things you need to know. At one point I was forced to go to the doctors and I found out that I was lacking in calcium and the doc said that I should drink Milk to get it up and to keep it up" I shrug drinking from the glass.

"I see," says Mom smiling up at me, as I had grown taller than her, we had moved to my old room.

"I'm home, honey" comes dad's voice.

"In Tai's room dear" yells Mom turning to look at me.

I walk around my room, touching a few of my things. I smile at the memories my things bring me. I sit down at the desk where my laptop used to sit; trying to remember what it was like to be a teen with many dreams that did die.

"Honey, what are you doing in here" speaks Father walking into the room before stopping and looking at me.

"Hello father" I say not turning to look at him.

"How dare you step foot back into this house after you broke your mothers heart by running away?" yells Father looking at me with harsh disappointment.

"Running away, I don't remember running away. I remember leaving to start a new life somewhere where I was needed and wanted" I say not turning to look at him.

"You disappoint me! How can you return here after you left us behind?" yells Father most likely with his hands on his hips.

"I return because I'm on vacation from work. What better way to spend time off than with your family" I say turning to look at him with a smile on my face.

"Get out! Get out of my sight! I don't want a worthless son!" yells Father pointing to the doorway.

"Worthless you say, I don't know about that. I mean, I have a descent life. I have enough money right now that I don't have to work for the next twenty years if I so chose. I don't think I would call that worthless" I say standing up. "Well Mother, I believe I have over stayed my welcome. If you could please give me Hikari's address and phone number, so I can get in touch with her."

"Sure" smiles Mom walking out of the room.

I follow her as Father follows me. I smile, thank her, tell her I'll be by at some other time and say good bye to both my parents. I sigh as the door shuts behind me. I can already hear Father yelling at Mother. I take out my phone and dial Agumon's cell number.

"**Agumon here, you ready to go! I'm starved" says Agumon most likely hungry by now.**

"Yeah, I am" I say hanging up the phone.

I walk to the stairs and wait for Agumon to come down them before continuing down the stairs. To the small shop near the apartment complex to pick up some food, good thing Agumon knows how to cook or I would starve to death. After we go shopping for enough food for a week, we head back to the apartment.

Agumon cooks us dinner and afterwards I pick up the phone number to my sister's house. I wonder what she sounds like, looks like, who's she married to, does she have kids? I ask myself a couple of these questions. I wonder if she wants to talk to me after so long of not talking.

I haven't seen nor talked to her except my letters to her without a return address. She must be worried sick about my health, because she hasn't seen me to make sure my letters are telling the truth.

LATER Folks

End of Chapter Five: Mom Dad.


	6. Chapter 6

No Name

By Dark Angel

I so do not own Digimon. I just own the poor idea, Dozu, and most of the teams that will be mentioned later. I do hope you like the story and plot!

Ring, Ring, Ring,

"**Hello Kairi speaking, may I ask who is calling?" asks my sister's voice.**

"Not really because you should know my voice but if not I'll give you a hint. Someone you haven't seen in eight years" I answer knowing I gave her a huge hint but I don't care.

"**Oh my god, is that you Tai. I can't believe it. How are you?" she asks as I hear her move around a little.**

"I've been better. Father still has a wicked temper. How are you?" I ask her getting myself comfortable.

"**I'm very happy to hear from you. So you've been home," sighs Hikari as I hear the lit buzz in the background.**

"Well I certainly didn't call them. Tell me about your life sis?" I ask her sitting down on my bed as I start to unpack some of my things.

"**I'm married to Izzy Tai, and we have three year old daughter. We named her Tifa" speaks Hikari as I think she turns the buzzing sound either down or off.**

"I see, I'm happy for you. Is Izzadore treating you right? She must be beautiful and smart. She'll have to beat the men off of her" I chuckle lightly at that.

"**Izzy treats me wonderfully. She is beautiful and she reminds me of my big brother. Can we meet to talk?" asks Hikari knowing I would never deny her.**

"Yeah we can, but maybe tomorrow. Tonight I'm trying to settle down in my temporary home" I say knowing she'll want to meet tomorrow.

"**Alright we'll meet tomorrow at three, the park. This way, hey Izzy welcome home. Sorry this way we can talk and walk" speaks Hikari.**

"Sounds good, tell Izzy and Tifa I said hey and I might see them tomorrow. For now I'll say goodnight and sleep tight later" I say waiting for her goodbye even though I don't normally wait.

"**Alright I will, night, see you tomorrow" speaks Hikari before hanging up the phone.**

"God my sister sounds different over the phone. I bet she looks even more different" I say lying back on the bed.

"Well you have changed too. You both will surprise each other tomorrow" smiles Agumon.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" I ask looking up at him.

"I'll be working on finding us a shooting range, and a few more places to keep our skills sharp" nods Agumon walking out of the room.

"We both need to get a LIFE" I say back loud enough for him to hear.

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Moshimoshi" I say into my phone.

"**Hehe, Machi, how are you? I've missed you and I want to see you again" whines Jason on the other end.**

"Jason, I have not been gone for very long. And if you want to see me, come to Japan. I can't help you out any other way" I say sighing as I finish unpacking my things.

"**Yeah two days man, two days. We have never spent this long apart since Mike introduced us at the University. Anyway Mike wanted me to tell you that Dozu is actively looking for you. He is serious in getting what he wants and he wants you either dead or his personal slave" speaks Jason.**

"I know, I'm wondering when Dozu is going to figure out I'm not in the country and he is going to search for me. Ask Mike if the apartment he got me is under my agent name or my real name. I need to know" I say turning to look out the window in my room.

"**Yeah, I'll ask him tonight when he gets home. He'll call you tomorrow with the answer. Because I'm sure that when he gets home, you'll be asleep. So anyway how did it go with the family?" asks Jason.**

"I talked to my sis over the phone and we are meeting up tomorrow afternoon. My mother was very pleased to see me and my father kicked me out of the place. I guess it went well so far" I answer.

Damn I need a cig!

"**I see, well that's good so far. I hope everything goes well for when you see your friends later" states Jason.**

"Look Jason, I'm going to let you go. I need a cig and you are not allowed to smoke in this damn building" I say hanging up the phone.

"Agumon, I'm going out to smoke a cig" I say walking towards the door.

"You know you should quit" speaks Agumon from his room.

"I should but I need to smoke to calm my nerves. You know nothing short of a cig or sex can calm my nerves. I don't feel like pickin up a guy tonight" I say walking out the door and shutting it behind me.

LATER Folks

End of Chapter Six: Phone Conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

No Name

By Dark Angel

I so do not own Digimon. I just own the poor idea, Dozu, and most of the teams that will be mentioned later. I do hope you like the story and plot!

Ring, Ring, Ring

"This had better be Mike with my information concerning my question from last night," I growl into the phone.

"**You are not a morning person, the answer is I put it underneath your agent name, your flight was also under your agent name. Why is that a problem?" Mike asks.**

"Yes, it is. You idiot, Dozu only knows my agent name. He'll track me using my agent name. He'll be able to find me. Now me being home is useless because he'll send hit men and he'll come himself for me. Get my team here now, I'm taking this case back," I growl hanging up the phone.

"Agumon get up. We are so going to need more security detail. Mike the idiot didn't use my real name to do things and now Dozu can track us here," I say getting up and getting dressed to meet my sister but to also be prepared to defend myself if need be.

"You got it, I've made breakfast so eat, and we can talk about the details" speaks Agumon from the other side of my door.

"Dozu will find me, and he will send hit men until he can make it here. We need to be prepared to protect my friends and family from the threat. I'll have to get all their addresses that way we can bug their homes, and tap their phones. We have to secure their cell phone lines and secure where they work. It's going to take time that we don't have. I'm going to call Mike before I meet with Hikari and get my team here. We are going to need all the help we can get" I sigh making a list of things that need to be done.

"Right, for right now we'll do what we can, I'll search for your friends online. You make sure to safe guard your parents and Kairi's house" speaks Agumon opening the laptop.

"Right, I'm on it, see you later," I say walking out the door.

I walk out of the apartment and to the park. I know I have a few hours before she shows up but I figure this will give me time to think. I need to think of ways to keep everyone I know and love safe from harm.

I sit in the park and watch the people that are their go about their business. To think, a ringleader is hunting me down. I'm not afraid because I know in the end that I will be the one to walk away.

I watch parents show up and let their kids run free. Some of the parents taking out books, games, or cell phones and they don't keep watch over the children running around. I shake my head and watch the children.

I watch as a man walks into the park alone. He glances over at the mothers before walking up to one of the children playing. I watch as he talks to the child and pulls out a piece of candy.

I sigh and get up. I'm not about to let this guy walk away with a kid that might not belong to him. I walk over to the mother I saw bring in the kid and ask her what her son's father looks like.

She gives me a description. "Now ma'am, I don't want you to worry but there is a man that doesn't match what you told me talking to your son. Now I'm going to go over there and do something about it. I suggest the moment I step in front of your son you call for him. I want you to have a conversation with your son about strangers alright" I speak watching her reaction to what I am saying.

I turn around and walk up to her son and the man before they can walk too far. I smile as I stop in front of the two of them. I keep on smiling as the man looks right into my face and starts to speak.

"Listen carefully I know you are not the father to this boy. So I want you to step away from the boy" I speak in a low voice.

"You can't tell me what to do," snarls the man.

"I just did" I speak quickly moving.

I hit his hand that is holding the boy and snatch up the young man before he can react. I hold him close to my body as I jump a good distance away. I place the boy down on the ground.

"I want you to listen to me, ok? Don't be afraid of me, your mommy doesn't know that man and he could have hurt you in a very bad way. I want you to go to your mother the moment she calls your name, and listen to her carefully," I state before standing up.

I turn around and stand firmly in front of the boy. I hear his mother call his name and watch as the boy runs off to his mother's arms crying. I smile before turning around to face the man before me.

"If I ever see or hear that you have talked or so much as touched another child. I will hunt you down and bring you to justice," I say smiling as he tenses.

"You don't scare me," growls the man moving to strike me.

I dodge his swing by ducking down and I pull out my gun and knife. I hold the knife to his throat and the gun to his heart. I look up at him and smile. I watch his face go from angry to fear.

"You better fear me, for I could kill you now but I won't because I'm no killer. But I can arrest you and have you in prison before you can even register what is happening to you" I growl jumping back a good distance.

I watch him walk away and spot someone walking toward me. I stop and take a good look at her. I'm wondering if she can be my sister, she has the same color hair as Hikari but I can't be too sure.

Her pinkish red hair is framing her face. She is wearing a pinkish red blouse and black jeans.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Taichi?" she asks me.

I smile "And you must be my baby sister Hikari" I say opening my arms for a hug.

"Tai" she gasps hugging me. "Oh my god, how much I have missed you!"

"I have missed you too" I say leading her to a bench.

"How have you been?' she asks me.

"I've been fine, doing alright for myself. How are Izadore and Tifa? I see they are not with you" I say wanting to stay in a happy conversation.

"Izzy is at home with her. I wasn't sure if you wanted to meet with them" speaks Hikari. "Izzy is doing great at his computer company, and Tifa is healthy as can be."

"Hikari, as much as I don't want to ruin this moment, I have something that I need to discuss with you," I say sighing because she needs to know just as our parents do.

"What is it?" asks Hikari.

"I need to bug and tap your house and phone lines," I say knowing she is going to be asking me questions.

"Why? What's wrong?" asks Hikari looking serious.

"My line of work, I get people who want to kill me or kidnap me. And they will do anything to do so, including killing, kidnapping or just hurting my family and friends. I want to secure your home, our parents' home, and our mutual friends' home for safety. Until I can take this man down before he tries to take me down. You see the man that is after me, will first send hit men to kill me, and if I outwit them all, he will be in the country hunting me down. He wants me as his personal slave and if I die by a hit man, he doesn't really care" I answer all of her questions in one go. "And no, I can't tell you what my job is, it could put you guys in danger even more then you already are and I won't let that happen."

"Of course, if it will keep my daughter safe. The digidestined can help you out, he may not be a Digimon, but we can still help catch him" smiles Hikari standing up.

"No, I will not let anyone who has kids get into this fight. I will not have any children go parentless. That right now rules out you and Izadore. If the others have kids they will be ruled out as well," I say standing up as we walked away from the park.

"Very well, but trying to keep Izzy out will be hard because I know he will want to help regardless of the situation" speaks Hikari leading the way to her car.

LATER Folks

End of Chapter Seven: Kairi.


	8. Chapter 8

No Name

By Dark Angel

I so do not own Digimon. I just own the poor idea, Dozu, and most of the teams that will be mentioned later. I do hope you like the story and plot!

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Moshimoshi" I say answering my phone as Hikari drives us to our parents' apartment.

"**Hey it's me Mike, I'm calling to let you know that the Boss is sending over our team and we are to cooperate with the Agents there in Japan. They are sending Juno and his team. I faxed them your apartment number, so give them a couple of hours and they'll be there" speaks Mike.**

"Who's coming as our surveillance team, our team or another team?" I ask wanting to know if Jason is coming.

"**Jason and Al are coming as our surveillance team, our team members. Catherine, Leila and I are also coming" answers Mike.**

"If Jason gets hurt, I'm taking it out of your hide" I growl closing my phone.

"Sorry about that, Information I need, we have to bug and tap your house and our parents' in less than two hours. I'm going to call Agumon, he'll be ready with the things we need to bug and tap the places. From you, I'm going to need a list of addresses, phone numbers –house and cell –of our friends" I say calling Agumon.

"**Agumon, I have found no information on our friends' whereabouts. It seems that even though they didn't keep low profiles they don't give away where they live" speaks Agumon a little bit frustrated with his failed search.**

"Don't worry about that, Hikari will give us the information we need. I need two sets of everything ready to go. We'll have to go out and buy more, but for now what we have is fine. Juno's team will be working with us. They'll be at our place in two hours. So we need to get my parents' and Hikari's place down in less than that" I say hanging up the phone.

"What no goodbyes anymore?" asks Hikari looking at me as she parks.

"I don't do that anymore. My job called for short conversations goodbyes took too long" I answer looking right at her after I'm out of the car.

"You did it last night on the phone with me" she retorts back as we start the walk up the stairs.

"Ah, but only because it is you, our friends, parents, and you are not used to people hanging up without goodbyes. Everyone else I know is" I speak, smiling at her as we reach our parents floor.

Agumon is waiting by our parent's door for us to arrive. The equipment sitting beside him, I smile as Hikari knocks on the door. He's fast, and that is why we are a perfect team.

"Time to face the fire that which is our father" I say to Hikari giving her a sheepish smile.

The door opens and there stands our father, smiling to Hikari but growling the moment he sees me. "Come in" he says politely standing to the side.

Agumon goes in after Hikari and then I step in shutting the door behind me. "Father, I require you to just listen, same as you, mother. I have some things that need to be said. Agumon start with mine and Hikari's room" I state sitting down in the living room.

"What's this all about?" asks mother sitting down across from me.

"My vacation is a pretense to escape from someone that wants me either dead or his personal slave. Right now he can track me down to my apartment. Since he isn't in this country, he'll send hit men until he either gets into the country or I'm killed by the hit men. For your safety I'm bugging and tapping your house and phone, including the cell phone. Now don't worry, I won't invade privacy. I'm not like that. I'm just setting up a security system that will alert me to anyone trying to break in and will stop them from breaking in. It will also let me know if someone that you don't know calls to threaten you or me" I state sitting back.

"Why is this man after you?" asks mother.

"My team went in and captured every single man in the building we raided. He was there and I cornered him. We tossed words back and forth and he asked me to join him as his personal lover. I said drop dead and he told me he would have me or I will be dead. We tossed a few more words and a man of his charged me from behind. He escaped me, and I was shipped here for protection, but my idiot team member goofed and now he can be after me. I'm back onto going after him, so now I'm taking steps to protect the people I love and care about" I answer her.

"Then get the hell back to where you came from" shouts father.

"I'll ignore that because I know mother would rather have me here fighting for my life than back where I left. Now tell me why I should leave? Why I should let a man rule my life? I may not have wanted to come home at first, but now that I am here, I want to spend time with those that I haven't seen in eight years" I state not looking one bit fazed.

"Fine, do what you want. You have always done what you wanted" growls father standing up.

"Dad, I think you should give Tai a chance. He means well, and besides he left because you and a couple other people made him feel unwanted. He came back here because he wants to show that no one can push him away for long. Besides with his line of work, he might never get another chance to stay here with us for a while" speaks Hikari for me.

"Hikari you don't have to stick-up for me. As long as I can protect them, I'm fine with never talking to someone who doesn't want me around" I state standing up and walking into my parents' room where Agumon is starting to set things up.

I ignore everyone else around me as I work with Agumon to finish securing my parents' home. I don't care what my father thinks. I made the right choice leaving because my job and new friends made me feel wanted and needed.

I am so caught up in my work that I don't hear my cell ring. I don't react until I see Agumon reaching for something nearby me. I jump away and notice the ringing. I smile as I answer my phone.

"Moshimoshi" I say into the phone.

"**This is Juno, Ma. How have you been? We have a member that is going to meet you much sooner than necessary because he knows where you are right now. I've been assured that you will be home and waiting for the rest of us to get there" speaks Juno.**

"Fine, I don't mind. Just tell me his name, so I can greet him when he shows up. I've been nervous the moment I found out that man can find me. Of course I know he won't be the one walking away. Right now I'm at my parents' house securing it. I should head over to my sister's afterwards, but we'll see" I say speaking with no emotions in my voice.

"**He is name is Ian, see you in a in about an hour" smiles Juno hanging up the phone first.**

I stand up and take a look around the place to see if we missed anything. I don't want to miss a thing because it is very important that my parents are safe from harm. I walk toward Hikari, who is making the list that I asked for.

"Hikari, are you almost done because I need to be leaving soon. Sorry to rush you" I say helping Agumon pack away the rest of our things.

"Not a problem, I'm done now. Shall we go?" asks Hikari standing up.

"Mother, Father, I need to be leaving" I say hugging my mother and nodding to my father.

"Later, mom, dad" smiles Hikari hugging them both.

LATER Folks

End of Chapter Eight: Bugging.


	9. Chapter 9

No Name

By Dark Angel

I so do not own Digimon. I just own the poor idea, Dozu, and most of the teams that will be mentioned later. I do hope you like the story and plot!

We walk out of the apartment to come face to face with Izadore and Tifa. I can't believe he is here, I'm wondering what he is doing here for. I shake my head and look at him with a smile.

"Izadore, so nice to see you and you must be my niece Tifa. My, aren't you a cutie, I bet you get everything you want" I say bending down to be at her level.

"Yes" she says smiling. "Unc Tai."

"Yes, that's me" I say smiling.

"Kairi, take her home. The two of us will be able to talk and everything later" speaks Izadore.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Tai and Izzy. Come on, Tifa, it is almost time for your bedtime" smiles Hikari leading Tifa away.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask him.

"Machi, call me Ian. I'm part of the surveillance team of Japan. I'm sure we can discus everything in your apartment where it is safer" speaks Izadore.

"Follow me, Ian" I say leading Izadore and Agumon up the stairs to the apartment.

"Guess we don't need to do their house. As it should already be proofed" speaks Agumon as I unlock our door.

"True, my house is already secured" smiles Ian.

"I should have figured you would join the Agents. It would help you in finding me" I say shrugging my shoulders as I placed some things down on the floor.

"Nice place, too bad you're hit man knows where you live" speaks Ian sitting down.

"Yeah, Mike's fault, so you're new to the team. When Juno's team came to Russia you where not with him? So when did the other one retire and you join?" I ask him as I set up a few more places for people to sit.

"A year ago, I was working desk and Juno walked up and said I was on his surveillance team from then on. I know I lack a lot of experience when it comes to doing a huge job like this. But this is the only way to gain it, and I'm glad I'll be working with you. So how long have you been on the Street team of Russia?" asks Ian, helping me get some drinks ready for his team.

"Four years now on the Street Team. Before that I was working a desk job, just waiting to be put on a team. I even knew which team I would be on because the one who recruited me wanted me on his team. He made sure I was put on his team when I was out of college. That was what he was waiting for, for me to graduate and be able to work full time" I answer him shrugging my shoulders.

"Damn, you have got to be good at your job" smiles Ian shaking his head.

"I've been on a Street Team for the longest in Russia. The longest before me was three years and two months. The guy got shot in the head by his enemy and died. He was on Mike's team and he won't let himself forget it, because he believes it is his fault" I say sighing and wondering when the rest will get here.

I want to get this show on the road. The sooner I catch Dozu, the sooner everyone I know is safe from harm. I look up as Ian answers his cell phone. Agumon is on his laptop, typing in the addresses and phone numbers of our friends.

I sigh and grab my coat. The best way to wait is to wait outside. I need to smoke. I look at Agumon and pat my chest right where the cigs are. He nods his head. He'll tell Ian where I am. I step outside my door and head to the stairs.

I light a cigarette and lean up against a wall. I really need to get laid because these things are not doing their job. My nerves are still fried because I'm worried about my friends and family.

"You smoke" remarks Ian walking over to where I am standing.

"Stress gets to you. You have your wife and daughter to go home to relieve your stress with, I don't. I have cigarettes and sex. I don't have someone to have sex with, thus cigarettes will have to do" I say shrug my shoulders and look away.

"I can understand that" smiles Ian.

"Can you?" I ask shaking my head. "You have never dealt with the hardship that I have had to go through. Most people can never understand. I don't expect you too. My father has never liked me, Digimon have always been out to kill me, Sora didn't want me around Matt, and I have people who want me either dead or their personal slave."

"You think that that matters when you bailed and ran away" growls Ian.

"Yeah, well, you try to stay when nothing is going for you. I had no future here but soccer. No lovers, no leading, no nothing. What kind of life is no life? My life was going nowhere here and I knew it. I took the first chance I got to get out. So I bailed without truly saying goodbye to everyone. But you would have tried to convince me to stay, and it would have worked.

"Being in Russia, Ian, I met people who needed me. I met a man who didn't want me to ever leave to come home because he wanted me to stay. He could relate to me in every way. College gave me a challenge while I worked a desk job for Agents. I had a life that I could live with and work with. I had a life that meant something to me and to those around me. I came back for my safety, even though I knew it would do no good. If I die, then I did something meaningful to call my life a real life" I state turning to watch for Juno.

"What do you mean Digimon have been out to kill you?" asks Ian.

"The Evil Digimon all over the world believes that I hold the Crest of Life. Don't ask me about it, but Agumon can tell you in detail about it. They just believe I am the holder of the Crest of Life" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"MACHI" yells Juno running up and hugging me.

"Juno" I say hugging the man back.

"It is so good to see you" smiles Juno stepping back.

"You too, shall I lead the team up" I say pointing to the stairs.

"Yes, follow us" speaks Juno to his team.

They all follow me up and Agumon is waiting for us up at the door. He must have heard Juno screaming my name. It doesn't help that a hit man is after me. I smile and Agumon and I serve drinks to everyone.

"So introduce yourselves because I refuse to do it" speaks Juno sitting down comfortably.

"I'm Nicholas and I'm with the Surveillance Team" speaks a red head.

"Rikku is my name and I am working on the Surveillance Team" smiles a blonde.

"You know me, so I'll be doing intros for when your team gets here" smiles Ian.

"The name is Sirius and I am on the Street Team" nods a brown hair man.

"Everyone knows me" smiles Juno.

"Call me Daniel and I work on the Street Team as well" states a green haired man.

"Call me Machi or Ma. I don't care which. I am on the Russian Street Team. Well at least one of them. My team will be here early tomorrow morning. So we can't do much tonight. Do you guys have a place to stay?" I ask sitting down with a sigh.

"Don't worry, we do" smiles Juno. "We need to get there and proof it. So we will be seeing you here bright and early tomorrow."

"Yes, you will" I say. "Bye."

I watch everyone leave, including Ian. I feel guilty that Ian has to work and stay at a hotel instead of being at home with his family. I also know that I can't stop him from doing what he wants. So I have to accept things the way they are for now.

LATER Folks

End of Chapter Nine: Japan Team.

*Note: Someone reviewed for the last chapter and said it was awkwardly written and to tell you the truth, i can do better but this was written on the side of another story that has my full attention. it's called Hardly Free, look it up in my profile, if you want to read my best, read that story.


	10. Chapter 10

No Name

By Dark Angel

I so do not own Digimon. I just own the poor idea, Dozu, and most of the teams that will be mentioned later. I do hope you like the story and plot!

I'm up early getting the place ready for two big teams to be in the apartment and let me tell you, it is not easy. I sigh and sit down waiting for everyone to show up. I really don't care about much, I just want Dozu caught.

"They are here" speaks Agumon walking into the room.

"Hn" comes out of my mouth.

I'm not ready for Jason, but I guess I'll have to put up with it. Jason is hyper and Mike will be able to calm him down. Dozu has got to be stopped. I can't let him get to my friends and family.

"Machi, we are back" shouts Juno hugging me.

"I don't know when my team will be here" I say getting up to great them again.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring

"Moshimoshi" I say into my phone.

"**We are in the city, and on our way. Jason, I am talking on the phone. You can talk to him when we get there. See you soon" speaks Mike before the line goes dead.**

"My team is on their way now" I say before getting up and moving to my room.

I know Jason will want to talk to me privately about how I have been for the few days I have been home. Agumon and Ian walk into the room and Ian closes the door. I look up and sigh because he wants the story about the Crest of Life.

"The story about the Crest of Life, it starts out with a human and a digimon. The human female fell in love with the digimon centuries ago. The human and digimon had children and they passed the gene down. The digimon gene became dormant and the digimon of today believe that one of the digidestined is the descendant and has digimon blood running through them.

"It is told that the one human whose genes activate and they become half digimon is the one to hold the Crest of Life. The Crest of Life is supposed to mean peace, freedom, and love. The Crest of Life is a merge of the Crest's of Courage, Friendship, Love, Reliability, Knowledge, Sincerity, Light, Hope, and Darkness. To hold the Crest of Life means that this one human/digimon can keep the peace.

"Of course the human who is half digimon has to die in order for the genes to activate. And the body changes to its true form. And all Digimon believe that I am the one that holds the Crest of Life" I state shaking my head.

"I believe he does hold it, but no Digimon can be sure about it" speaks Agumon.

"Hey, your team is here, get out here now" speaks Juno from the other side of the door.

I open the door and greet each of my friends and teammates. Everyone sits down and I stand at the helm because they are here because of me. I wait for everyone to get something to drink and eat before I start talking.

"I believe everyone should do introductions before we do anything else. Everyone knows who I am but I'm going to tell you my name and what team I work on. My name is Machi and I work on the Russia Street Team" I start off.

"My name is Catherine and I work on the Russia Street Team" speaks short blue haired, brown eyes woman.

"My name is Mike and I work on the Russia Street Team" speaks Mike his blond hair in his green eyes.

"My name is Daniel and I work on the Japan Street Team" speaks the green haired, yellowish green eyed man.

"My name is Sirius and I work on the Japan Street Team" speaks the brown haired, brown eyed man.

"My name is Juno and I work on the Japan Street Team" speaks Juno moving blond hair out of his golden brown eyes.

"My name is Leila and I work on the Russia Surveillance Team" speaks a brunette with blue eyes.

"My name is Alphonse and I work on the Russia Surveillance Team" speaks a dirty blond, with light brown eyes.

"Hi, my name is Jason, and Mike belongs to me. I work on the Russia Surveillance Team" smiles Jason bouncing up and down, his long braided chestnut brown hair following as his golden eyes roam the room.

"My name is Rikku and I work on the Japan Surveillance Team" smiles the blond with charcoal eyes.

"My name is Nicholas and I work on the Japan Surveillance Team" states the red head with soft blue eyes.

"My name is Ian and I'm married. I work on the Japan Surveillance Team" smiles Ian nodding his head.

"Well now that we have names and faces out of the way. Machi, are you alright? The hit man hasn't made his move yet. Tell me what to do and I'll do it. Even though you are not the team leader" speaks Jason in one breath.

Mike and Juno move to my room to talk in private. This way we will cooperate with Japan's team like we are meant to.

"Don't worry, Jason. I'm fine and no the hit man hasn't made his move. I'm sure Juno and Mike can give you orders after they talk it out in private. They will talk about strengths and weaknesses of both teams. So be patient" I say smiling.

"I am so glad you are here, Machi. Not one of us besides Mike and you can control him" huffs Alphonse.

Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock

"That must be Mimi and William," I say getting up to answer the door.

LATER Folks

End of Chapter Ten: Russian Team.


	11. Chapter 11

No Name

By Dark Angel

I so do not own Digimon. I just own the poor idea, Dozu, and most of the teams that will be mentioned later. I do hope you like the story and plot!

"I'm so sorry, Mimi. I have a full house, but come on in" I say opening the door.

"I don't care. We can find a hotel if we need to" smiles Mimi walking into my home.

"I hear the hit man knows where you live. Is that true?" asks William coming in.

"Yeah, my team leader was an idiot. But don't worry, we have two teams here. So I'm pretty sure we can handle anything that comes our way" I say. "Ian, get over here."

"Mimi, William, call me Ian. We both are working so our Agent names will have to be said aloud" speaks Ian walking up and hugging everyone.

"Tomorrow is going to be a busy day" speaks Mike coming out of my room. "Machi, you will have all your friends gather at the park. We need to tell them the rules about keeping them safe. This is important for their safety and yours."

"Right, I'll call around. I have phone numbers" I say walking into my room to have some quiet time.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring

"**Ichijochi residence Oja-kam speaking, may I ask who is calling?" asks a small voice.**

"I'm a friend of your fathers, may I talk to him?" I ask softly not wanting to scare the child.

"**Daddy isn't home right now, but mommy is. MOMMY, Someone on the phone for you" yells the small child.**

"**Who is it?" asks I think Daisuke.**

"**Who are you mister?' asks Oja-kam.**

"Just tell mommy it is an old friend wishing to talk" I answer.

"**He won't give his name" speaks Oja-kam before handing the phone over.**

"**Hello, this is Davis Motomiya-Ichijouji, may I ask who is calling?" asks Daisuke.**

"It's been a long time Daisuke, how have you and Kenji doing?" I ask calmly.

"**TAI, is that you. You Teme (bastard), I had better see you in person" growls Daisuke into the phone.**

"You will. I'm calling everyone so we can meet at the park tomorrow around three. Will you come?" I ask him.

"**Fine, I will be there with Ken. I'll even bring our two children with me" speaks Daisuke.**

"Machi, I've called Kairi and she says they can bring their children to our house during the meeting" speaks Ian from the doorway.

"Thanks Ian. No, Daisuke, bring your children to Hikari's house because what is going to happen at the meeting will not be for children's ears to hear" I say shaking my head.

"**Fine, but do know I will hit you when I see you. How have you been?" asks Daisuke.**

"I've been fine. Would be doing better if a mad man wasn't after my life, and almost all digimon believe I'm a half digimon" I answer him.

"**I see, I guess all will be explained tomorrow then?" asks Daisuke. "No Oja-kam, I'm making dinner. You can't have that until afterwards."**

"Yeah it will be. Later" I say into the phone.

"**Later" speaks Daisuke.**

There we go, one down, four more friends to call. That went much better than I thought it would. I better get the rest of these calls done. I can't slack off just because I don't want to see or hear what they have to say about me returning home after being gone for so long.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring

"**Hi, you have reached Cody, Yolie, John, Kalian, and Lilia Hida. Please leave your name, phone number and a brief message and we will try to get back to you."**

**BEEP**

"Hello, it is me Taichi calling. I wish to see you guys tomorrow at three at the park. It's a small gathering of our friends, but could you please bring your kids over to Hikari's house. What we will be talking about shouldn't be said around kids" I say and before I hang up I give them a number to call to confirm or not.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring

"**I've got it T.K. don't worry about it. Hello this is Yukiko Takaishi speaking, how may I help you?" speaks a female voice.**

"Yes, I'm calling to speak to Takeru. This is an old friend of his" I say into the phone wondering why he married this girl.

"**Just one minute" she speaks into the phone. "T.K. Honey, someone is on the phone for you."**

"**Who is it?' asks T.K.**

"**He says he is an old friend. That's all he has said" answers Yukiko.**

"**Alright, I'll take it" speaks T. the phone is handed over. "This is T.K. speaking, who is this?"**

"Takeru it seems that you are doing fine for yourself. Hope I'm not bothering you" I speak into the phone knowing he'll know who I am.

"**Taichi Yagami, I can't believe you are calling after all this time" speaks T.K.**

"I'm in town and there is a meeting of the gang at the park at three tomorrow. Think you can come?" I ask him.

"**Yeah, I can come" sighs T.K. "I want to see you. So see you tomorrow at three."**

"Yes, tomorrow at three" I say hanging up the phone.

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Moshimoshi" I say into my phone.

"**We'll go to the park tomorrow at three and leave our kids at Kairi's. You had better be there and be ready to explain a few things to us" speaks Cody before he hangs up the phone.**

I shrug my shoulders and continue on to the next number on my list.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring

"**Joe Kido speaking, who is it and how can I help you?" asks Joe.**

"You haven't changed at all Joe" I say smiling.

"**Taichi, it's been a long time since the last time I talked to you" speaks Joe. "What have you been up to?"**

"This and that, tomorrow at the park around three, the entire gang is going to be gathering. Will you come? I promise a hell of a lot of things will be explained then" I say knowing Joe.

"**Joe, who are you talking to?" yells a voice from the background.**

"**None of your business Sora" yells Joe back.**

"Are you married to Sora, Joe?" I ask him.

"**Yeah, but we are going through a divorce. The marriage is just not working out for the both of us" answers Joe. "I'll make sure that Sora and I are both there tomorrow at three in the park."**

"Alright, see you later" I say hanging up the phone.

One more person to call and he is the one I really don't want to talk to. I'm just glad he never married Sora. I'm sorry that Joe had married her instead. Might as well get this over with, I'll have to see and talk to him someday.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring

"**Hello, Matt Ishida speaking. May I ask how is calling?" asks Matt.**

"Hey Yamato, it's been so long since I last heard your voice. Your voice is as beautiful as I remember it. I have missed your voice, I have missed you so much" I whisper without meaning to.

"**Tai, is that you?" asks Matt franticly into the phone.**

"Yeah it is" I whisper back.

"**I can't believe it. Where are you? How have you been? Will I be able to see you? God, you don't know how long I have wished for you to call. Please tell me I'm not dreaming this again. I have missed you so much. I want to see you, to feel you. I want to talk in person. I have something important to tell you" speaks Matt in once breathe.**

"Calm down Yamato. This is no dream. I'm glad you have wished for me to call. I wish that I had called a lot sooner. I'm in Japan for a while. I'm been alright I guess. We can meet tomorrow at three in the park. But I have to warn you that we won't be alone. But afterwards we can talk just the two of us" I whisper loud enough for him to hear me.

"**I can't wait. I'll see you then," whispers Matt before he hangs up.**

I start crying. I don't look up as the door opens and in steps someone. The person walks up to me and wraps their arms around me. I lean into the person and let myself cry out. I can't believe I just talked to Yamato.

"It's ok Ma, cry all you want. You don't have to worry about facing this alone. I would never let you face this alone" whispers Jason as he rocks me back and forth.

"Sleep Machi, we can handle things for now" speaks Mike from the doorway.

"Alright" I say letting Jason get me situated in my bed.

LATER Folks

End of Chapter Eleven: Calling Around.


	12. Chapter 12

No Name

By Dark Angel

I so do not own Digimon. I just own the poor idea, Dozu, and most of the teams that will be mentioned later. I do hope you like the story and plot!

I yawn, opening my eyes to find Jason staring at me. I blink a couple of times, trying to figure out why I am staring at Jason. Jason smiles and gets up and walks away. I sit up and get out of bed.

I dress in my work clothes today. I have a lot of work ahead of me. Time for me to catch a couple of hit men and catch me a man named Dozu. All the while I have to protect my friends and families from Dozu and the hit men.

Today, I have to face everyone after eight years. I'm not sure I am ready to see them all again. Especially Sora and Yamato, I don't know how to act around them. I am uncertain on how they are going to react around me.

I am not the same person I was before I left. I have changed much more than anyone else. I'm not sure what is going to happen at this meeting, but I hope nothing bad happens to anyone else including my friends.

"Machi, you have a few hours before three. You should eat and shower" speaks Mike coming into the room.

"I can't eat. So why did I wake up to Jason staring at my face?" I ask Mike as I get my things together for a shower.

"He was worried about you. He came in when you didn't wake up at your normal time. He also threw away your cigarettes. He believes you and Matt will get together before today is over with" speaks Mike.

"I don't know what is going to happen today" I say walking to the bathroom to shower.

Once out of the shower I head over to the part with Mike, Jason, Ian, and Juno. Each of us are dressed for action, although, Ian has his computer with him. We are ready to talk to them about what we need to do in order to keep them safe.

I will not let them die or get hurt because of me. I only wish I didn't need to be there because I don't know if I can handle seeing Sora and Yamato again. Even though I know they are not together because of me.

Sora most likely blames me and I don't have a clue as to what Yamato thinks about me. I sit where I had been sitting yesterday while waiting for Hikari to show up. Today I'm waiting for the others to show up. They should spot Izzadore out of everyone at the park.

"Izzy, there you are. Man it is so good to see you" smiles T.K. walking up to Ian.

"Good to see you too T.K. and Yukiko, the others are not here yet. You'll have to wait for the others to show up before we can get on with the introductions" smiles Ian letting them sit down.

"You know Ian, we have plenty of time to introduce everyone, you just don't want to introduce everyone a million times," I say knowing he won't give me away just yet.

"Shut up Machi or else I'll tell everyone who you are right after they get here" growls Ian going to meet the next two who have shown up.

"It's so good of you to come" smiles Ian hugging and talking to Cody and Yolie I think.

"Well, we would not miss seeing Tai again after so long, right Yolie" smiles Cody and yes I was right.

"Yes, we have a few words to give but other than that we want to know why everyone has been called here for" speaks Yolie sitting down on the bench a few feet away from me.

"I believe everyone will find out when they arrive, am I right Izzy?" asks a young man behind him.

Has to be Joe, because of the classes he is wearing.

"I don't understand why we are here?" growls Sora fixing up her hair.

"All will be explained in due time" smiles Ian showing them to a place to sit.

"It seems we are not the first ones here, oh well" shrugs a guy who looks like Daisuke.

"You were just hoping to find Tai and kick his ass in soccer Dai" smiles a purpled haired man that looks so grown up.

"Yeah but Ken baby, my skills are so mad and he's hiding because he doesn't want to face me. First thing I'll do is punch him in the face" growls Daisuke leaning on Kenji.

I stand up and smile as a blond haired man walks this way. I would know him anywhere. Yamato, my Yamato, my Matt. I walk up to him and turn around and walk next to him until he reaches the group.

"You're the last one to show up Yamato. Here, I thought you would be the first, because you did say last night that you wanted to see me" I say shocking everyone around me.

Matt looks at me, "Tai…is that you?' asks Matt taking a good look at what I am wearing.

I'm wearing a black v-neck shirt, black cargo jeans, and white bandage around both my wrists up my hands but stops before getting to my fingers, black spiked chocker; I'm wearing a chain with dog tags, black overhead hat, duck tape around fingers, thick black ring, black leather boots, and a trench coat. I have my Lightning Throwers that are solid stainless steel, nylon cord wrapped handles, both fit securely into the nylon sheath behind my back.

I have my Dark Invade Throwers are a perfectly balanced throwing knife set that is solid 420 stainless steel which is black anodized finish, with the cut outs allowing them to soar through the air, with nylon sheath which holds all three and is attached to my belt. I have my Fighting Knives which are two short swords, each fully sharpened 15 ¾`` stainless steel blade featuring gold tone color, with the solid American oak handles are Elvin vine design, with cast metal guard and pommel. They are hidden in two different places.

I have two guns tucked away in two different places along with four mini knives. I smile and gesture for him to sit down. Daisuke comes up and punches me in the face. I don't do anything to hit him back.

"Davis, why did you do that?" asks Kenji pulling Daisuke towards him.

"It's ok Kenji. I deserved that one. Besides, if I had wanted to I could have dodged," I say sitting down.

"Since when did you use full names Tai?" asks Cody.

"Since the day my name changed from Tai to Machi. Please call me Machi while I'm on the job. It is dangerous if you call me by my real name. There is a very good reason why I called you guys here today," I state holding up my hand so no one will talk.

"Machi is part of a secret organization and all criminals that he has gone up against know him as Machi. This way his friends and family are protected. But someone wants him and his brainless leader messed up" speaks Ian.

"Hey, I may be brainless but if it is too dangerous for him to be in Japan. Why not just ship him back with us," growls Mike.

"Mike, down. You know as well as I do that the more people we have to corner Dozu the better. Besides, I think Machi should be with his friends here in Japan. Names Jason and I met Machi at a university," smiles Jason. "Dozu is a really bad guy who wants Machi either dead or alive. He, of course rather have him alive and his personal slave."

"Jason, let's not scare my friends to death. I rather have them alive which is why this meeting was called for in the first place," I sigh running a hand through my hair. "We need each person's permission to set up a security detail in your homes and offices. I don't want to take a chance of a hit man going after anyone I know. And I knew that once you all found I was back, you would want to see me, chat, and catch up on old times."

"You've changed, you are so much more careful and guarded before you up and left" speaks Cody taking note of everything I do and say.

"And you all have changed, some for the better and others for the worse" I say shrugging my shoulders. "I have been away for a long time and the people I have met and the things I did changed me. But we can catch up with each other after I set up the surveillance in the places that I have permission too."

"Ma, as much as we all like how well you talk to people with your no longer existing social skills, please don't try to make your friends angry" speaks Agumon walking up with Mimi and William behind him.

"MA, I thought I told you to wait for me. How dare you leave without me? I should just beat the shit out of you for that. Hello everyone" smiles Mimi smacking me upside my head.

"I told you to rest Mimi, you're pregnant and I was positive that William would bring you here after you felt better" I growl out at the pregnant woman. "William, keep your wife under control."

"Back on topic everyone" growls Al.

"I don't see any reason why you guys can't step your equipment up in my house and offices. And, I'm sure Ken agrees with me, that you can set up in his office as well" speaks up Daisuke. "I forgive Machi; he left to clear his head and to start over. He had good reasons for it. We are all partly to blame. We all followed along with Sora and kind of pushed him to the brink. So we are all to blame here."

"Thank you Daisuke, I'm not sure I deserve your forgiveness but I'm not going to argue about it. Al, if you're so bored. Here is the address for Kenji's office, Daisuke's office, and their home. Set up equipment and get it running as soon as you can" I speak before handing over the papers Al needs. "Daisuke, Kenji please, give Al, any keys he might need to get into places. I rather he didn't break into your home or offices."

"I'm not to blame for him up and leaving us all behind without any notice as to why he was leaving. So don't you dare place this on me" speaks up Sora standing up as she speaks.

"We do not have time to argue with you Sora. Our lives are at stake. You may step up in our house and offices. Here are the keys" speaks Cody stepping forward to place them in my hands.

"Thanks, Leila, takes these and do your jog," I say handing everything over to her and watch as Al and Leila leave together to get their job done.

"Then maybe we should no longer be friends with him. I mean if _Tai_, will present danger for us maybe we should avoid being around him or even talking to me" barks out Sora mad that everyone pushed her aside.

"Nah, I find that us having this come up is just what we all need. Some action in our lives would never hurt us would it Yukiko" smiles Takeru looking at his wife.

"I do agree, here are our keys" smiles Yukiko handing them all over to me.

"Thanks, Jason, here you go have fun, Mike go with him," I say handing what Jason needs over to him.

"Why do I have to go with him?" asks Mike looking at me.

"Unless you want me to kick your ass all the way back to your home, you had better go with him," I growl out thrusting a key into his hands.

"I'm going," sighs Mike grumbling something about me not being the boss or leader of the team.

"Let's go love" smiles Jason wrapping his arms around Mike and pulling him away.

"Will anyone listen to me?" shrieks Sora turning to look at everyone.

"I'll be moving out of the house I'm in at the moment and move in with the woman that I have been seeing since Sora and I decided to get to a divorce. Since it will be finalized in two days" speaks Joe standing up and walking over to me. "I'll need to call my girl and see if it is alright with her and if it is I'll go with the person you send to her house so that way she won't get scared. Is that alright with you?"

"That's fine, here use my phone," I say handing over my phone.

"Thanks" Joe says as he walks away a little ways.

"Here Machi, the keys to my place and the keys to the studio I work at to record my bands music and the office at the studio I work at where I write the music for my band" speaks Yamato, handing over his keys.

"Nicholas, you do it, here is everything you need," I say handing the keys and a piece of paper over to him. "Kat, got a cig, I need one badly."

"Sure I do" smiles Kat walking up to me and handing me a cig. "It's just not the kind you smoke.

"You smoke, how can you smoke. See you guys he has changed, we shouldn't be friends with him" growls Sora wanting to leave.

"I only smoke to relieve stress. You are not making things any easier for me. If you don't want your place bugged we won't do it, and if you don't care about what else will be said today, you may leave. No one is keeping you here against your will," I snap out at her before turning to see Joe heading back to us. He hands me my phone.

"She said it was ok as long as Ian step the stuff up" speaks Joe.

"Good, cause I need you to stay" I smile as Joe hands over the keys to Ian.

"I'll be back" nods Ian taking off.

"I'm leaving," snaps Sora turning away from the group and walking away.

"I'm sorry for the way she acted guys. I didn't want today to be a bad start off after eight years of not seeing each other" I sigh running a hand through my hair.

"It's ok, she hasn't been herself since you said in the video that she didn't deserve the Love Crest" speaks Joe sitting down.

LATER Folks

End of Chapter Twelve: Meeting.


	13. Chapter 13

No Name

By Dark Angel

I so do not own Digimon. I just own the poor idea, Dozu, and most of the teams that will be mentioned later. I do hope you like the story and plot!

"I'm sorry to get you guys involved with my shit, but Mike my leader was an idiot and used my agent name instead of my real name to get me to leave where I was. Now Dozu, the man after me, can easily find out where I am and come after me," I sigh taking a drag from the cig in my hand.

"Ma, you know that is bad for you" speaks Mimi walking up to me. "And bad for my baby."

"William remove your wife from my cigarette's line of smoke, so I don't harm your brat. And I know that it is bad for you, but there are only two ways to calm my nerves that I know of and this is my only option at the moment" I ground out as William pulls Mimi back some.

"Jason took the cigs from you for a reason. He believe you'll hook up with someone before todays over with" speaks William.

"Jason is dreaming. As if anyone wants to date a guy that is on at least four hundred other people's hit list marked down as needs to die. I'm a wanted man by criminals that I have taken down and out. Gangs want to beat me up or use my body for their own pleasure. I've got over two hundred scars. I don't get along well with people anymore. I talk in a direct manner whether or not I hurt your feelings because I simply don't care. I dress differently than anyone else. If someone walks up to me from behind, I react first before checking who it is. I could accidently kill anyone near me because I react violently to almost everything. Besides I'm interested in a dominate and submissive kind of relationship. I want someone to take control, someone I can surrender to and know that I will come out unharmed the next morning. Now tell me if I'm datable for a long period of time instead of for a one night stand," I state simply staring at William without getting embarrassed about what I just said to a group of people.

"Someone someday will be able to date you and stay alive. You just have to find someone brave enough to put up with you for a long period of time" speaks Mimi from her husband's side.

"I'm not going to argue. If you think, I'm not a lost soul when it comes to finding a life partner. Then I won't fight you about it, but I will continue to doubt you. I'm not a positive person anymore. I used to be, but that left me the day I left here. I changed and I will not change back to the way I used to be" I try to stay civil because I'm about ready to blow up and chew someone's head off.

"MACHI, be nice to Will. He's worried about you and put that CIG out now. By the time I get to you, YOU had better be calm and that CIG better be out and on the ground. KAT how dare you give him one" yells Jason from a few yards away.

I take one more drag of the cig in my hand before letting it fall to the ground and put it out with my foot. It is best not to test Jason, he can make you feel guilty about anything even if it has nothing to do with you. I hate that he is someone that can get under my skin and make me feel things I don't normally feel anymore.

"Ma" cries Jason wrapping his arms around me as Mike steps up beside William. "I don't care what you think. You will find him and you will be with him for the rest of your life. Please stop giving your body away to any willing man and please stop smoking. Neither is good for you."

"Jason, you know that those are the only way for me to calm my nerves. You can't ask someone to just up and quit their habit. It took me two years to stop playing soccer all the time and I still get the urge to play the damn game once and a while. I also have a soccer ball in my room that I toss around when I'm thinking over a case," I explain even though he already knew this. He and everyone else that knows me know is trying to get me to open up and talk about myself but prying it from me with these methods. "Now stop trying to make me reveal everything about me to my friends."

"Damn, Mike, he saw through it," whines Jason clinging to Mike.

"What did you expect from the man that can spot a sniper from two hundred miles away before the sniper can even give off one shot?" grumbles Mike.

"Damn it, yes I can do plenty of shit I couldn't do before and yes I still have habits from when I lived here, they haven't completely gone away. Now quit trying to give away my stupid sob story and let's get to the part where we figure out what our next damn move is," I growl out turning to look at Juno.

"We have just found out that Dozu has left Russia and is on his way here to Japan. He knows Machi is here. There is a sniper within this city that has been hired to kill or sedate Machi. I think it is time to move out" speaks Juno turning from the computer that Rikku had been typing away on the entire time we had been here.

"Your commands" I say looking at Mike and Juno.

"Al, Jason, Leila, Nicholas, Rikku, and Ian are to see if they can't track down the sniper and where Dozu is coming in and at what time. The rest of us will prepare for the fight that is to come. Sirius and Daniel though. We have a special job for you two" speaks Mike turning to look at my friends.

"Until we know who the sniper is and we track him down, it would be best if you guys went over to Ian's home where his wife is with your kids and stay there for a while. Sirius and Daniel will stay there and give you guy's updates as well protecting you guys if it is needed. Let us hope that their protection is not needed" speaks Juno smiling at everyone.

"Machi, you are to stand down and return to your apartment until further notice with Agumon. We know how much you want to go after them but it is best if you remain close to your parents in order to protect them without them really knowing what is going on," commands Mike.

"Understood" I say turning around and moving around to pick up my things and get ready to return home.

"Matt, if you wish to go with Machi, you may under the orders to obey him if something dangerous comes up, understand" speaks Juno chuckles at my reaction of staring and gapping at him.

"Understood" nods Yamato coming to stand beside me, ready to leave with him at any time.

"Now, move it," snaps Mike and everyone moves around getting things ready and doing as they are commanded to do.

"Later" I say waving my arm in the air as I walk away from the gathering with Agumon, Mimi, William, and Yamato on my heels.

I can't believe Juno put me in a position of where I have to talk to Yamato and interact with him. I can't believe they set me up like this, and getting me to admit certain things in front of him. Now he knows what I want but the question is can he give me what I want or am I asking too much from him? I sigh as we get into Yamato's car. Since he now knows that I live in the same apartment complex as my parents, he knows the general area of where I live.

He drives up to the building complex to park the car and we both get out. I lead him up to Agumon's and my apartment. I unlock the door and lead him inside. "Sorry about the mess. We had a lot of people here last night and I haven't gotten a chance to clean up," I state moving to clean off the couch so he would have a place to sit.

"It's fine, you were never a clean person anyway when it came to a room" chuckles Yamato.

"I've changed though, thanks to Jason. I can't stand a dirty room and have to clean it up if I have the time. Most of the time, I clean while Agumon is cooking us something to eat" I state sitting down.

"Figures you would never learn how to cook for yourself. Gabumon cleans for me while I cook for us" speaks Yamato sitting down next to me.

"Cook, sing, looks hot with a sexy body, and has a way to befriend everyone you meet. Man, you have got it going on" I say before getting up and start cleaning up my living room.

"Sexy, huh?" smiles Yamato. "You are so into my body."

"I can't help it if your hot, sexy, and that I wouldn't mind having you as a boyfriend," I say absent-minded. "Oh shit, man, I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me to just blurt something like that out." I don't turn to look at him.

"It's ok, because I feel the same way," Yamato breathes into my ear as his arms wrap around my body. "You are hot, sexy, and I want you to be my boyfriend because I have loved you for a very long time."

LATER Folks

End of Chapter Thirteen: Moving.


	14. Chapter 14

No Name

By Dark Angel

I so do not own Digimon. I just own the poor idea, Dozu, and most of the teams that will be mentioned later. I do hope you like the story and plot!

"Don't do this to me," I breathe out as he kisses down my neck. "I'm not staying in Japan. I will return to Russia once this is over with." I whisper to him as he sucks on the conjuncture of my neck, drawing a moan from my throat.

"I will go with you," whispers Yamato as he moves to kiss and suck the other side of my neck. "I can't live without you anymore. My band wants to leave to a new country, and so I can go with you."

"Don't, you belong here," I whisper trying not to let myself fall. "I don't want to take you away from where you belong, regardless if it hurts me in the end."

"What about me? If you leave me here, won't that hurt me?" whispers Yamato tightening his hold on me as if he is afraid that I will disappear if he doesn't. "I love you with everything I am and I have been hurting since the moment I knew you loved me too. I knew I might not have seen you again because you left and didn't know when you would return if you even would. I waited, hoping and praying that you would return to me and now that you are back, I don't plan to let you go."

"Yamato" I whisper trying so hard not to cry for the pain I know I caused him. "I…I…I'm a stupid selfish person. I…I…never once thought about what it would do to you, I just had to l…leave. What Sora said…it hit home harder than anything else that had happened to me. I…I'm…so…sorry." I collapse right into his arms, letting my grief and pain out for the first time since that night.

He held me close as he cried along with me, letting out his pain. I can't believe I was this stupid, to leave behind the one thing that mattered more than my life. He turns me around and captures my lips in a burning kiss. I open my lips to let his tongue slide inside. I lean into the kiss, trying to deepen it.

Suddenly, I push him away from me and run into my room. Closing the door behind me, I lean up against it, so he can't get into the room. "I can't," I whisper just loud enough for him to hear. "I can't let myself be hurt again." I curl up into a ball at the door and cry myself to sleep while listening to Yamato banging on the door pleading with me to let him in.

I wake up to the sound of water being run in the bathroom. I wonder what he is doing right now. I probably hurt him again with my rejection of taking him with me. He belongs here among his family and friends while I belong in Russia with the family I created there and the friends I made there.

The ones I left behind, I never had any intention of returning to them. I figured that as long as I wasn't in their life, everything would be for the best. Yamato could love who he wanted without me weighing him down but I ended up weighing him down when I told him I loved him. That was a stupid mistake on my part, to leave him with those parting words.

I stand up and open the door, looking around for him. I'm not sure what is going to happen but I have to face him after I ran away like a coward.

"You're awake" speaks a soft voice behind me. Gods, it sounds like he did his own bit of crying. "That's good. Ian called. He said things are going as planned and that we are to stay here until further notice. Jason was concerned that I answered your cell phone instead of you but I told him we had a small fight and that you left the phone in the living room. He told me to tell you to stop being a stubborn ass and move on."

"I see," I whisper not knowing what more to say.

"Please, have something to eat. I made you something for you a little while ago, so it should still be warm" speaks Yamato walking into the kitchen. I don't think he wants to acknowledge what happened not long ago.

"How long was I asleep for?" I ask sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Three hours" answers Yamato placing the plate full of food in front of me. "I'll leave you to eat." Yamato walks out of the kitchen.

I eat my food slowly, trying to listen to what he is doing in the living room. I think he is talking to someone.

"No, I don't think things will work out between us… I'm going to leave the apartment in about an hour or so… I don't care if Ian told me to stay here… I can't stay with someone who wants me but won't let himself have what he wants… It hurts too much to be around him… I'll be fine on my own… I was thinking of going to the digital world for a while… At least there, I would be able to give him the space he needs to get his job done, so he can return to Russia as he plans to do… I don't plan to stop him from leaving me behind… It is his wish and I'm going to respect. I'll talk to sometime later… Yeah, bye."

It seems I lose him for good this time around. Oh, well, it can't be helped. This is better for the both of us. It is better that we no longer talk or see each other ever again. I finish eating my meal in peace and place the dish in the sink to be done later. It seems Yamato cleaned up the house while I was sleeping in my room.

He's too good to be with someone like me. Yet, I get this feeling that he's hiding something from me. I wonder what it could be that he is hiding. I won't stop him from leaving me either, I just want to make sure he doesn't end up in danger. I hear the floor creak and look up into Yamato's eyes. They are full of sorrow and hidden pain.

"I'll be leaving now. Don't worry about me. Ian will be here in about an hour by that time I will be long gone. Tell him not to worry so much over my safety and do his job to protect you. I won't forgive him if you end up hurt or worse" speaks Yamato softly as he moves towards the door.

"You lied to Ian," I whisper out as his hand is on the doorknob.

"I did, because he would not have let me leave here, not even to go to the digital world" whispers Yamato. "But I don't plan on staying where I am not wanted or needed." He opens the door and walks out shutting it behind me as I am frozen by the words I used myself when I decided to leave this country for good.

I rush to the door and open it, I run out of the apartment and down to the stairs to see if I couldn't find him. I see getting into his car and starting it up. I run down the stairs, keeping an eye on him. I'm hoping. I can stop him before he leaves. My feet hit pavement as he drives away, not even looking back at me.

I can't believe I just let the man of my life drive out of my life for good. I collapse on the ground, staring straight ahead of me for I don't know how long. The next thing, I remember is Ian taking me upstairs with the help of Jason. The only thing I remember running through my mind is that he's gone.

I open my eyes, although, I don't remember closing them in the first place. "Thank god, he stopped saying 'he's gone'," speaks Ian, as he moves around the room.

"Do you think he will come back?" asks Jason.

"Knowing Matt, no he won't come back unless we beg him too. He did this to get away from Machi. It seems that Machi drove Matt away and Matt is giving him what he wants" speaks Ian softly.

"That idiot" shouts Jason. "Can't he see that he's Matt's everything. Geez, he's just as stubborn as Mike sometimes."

"There's nothing we can do now. We will have to see where fate plays out. If Matt and Machi are meant to be together, then something will bring the two back together. If they are not meant to be together, then nothing will happen to bring Matt back," speaks Ian knowing that he is telling the truth.

"But!" shouts Jason.

"Ian's right," I whisper without opening my eyes. I just don't want to face that he is really gone. "We may not see him again while we are here, and for that I say is for the better."

"How?" shouts Jason. "How can leaving a broken man behind be good?"

"He deserves so much better than me," I whisper to him.

"That's what Mike thought until I had it drilled into his head that, living a life without the one you love is an empty life not worth living" states Jason before he leaves the room.

"He's right, you know" speaks Ian before he leaves the room as well. "You and Matt will be nothing but shallow souls from here on out."

LATER Folks

End of Chapter Fourteen: Disappearing.


	15. Chapter 15

No Name

By Dark Angel

I so do not own Digimon. I just own the poor idea, Dozu, and most of the teams that will be mentioned later. I do hope you like the story and plot!

I don't think I could live with that but I'm going to have to try to live with that. There is nothing I can do now but pray and hope that Yamato comes back. That I break down into begging him to stay by my side forever. I should have never pushed him away. What can I do about it now? I shall forever regret the way I acted towards him. This is for the best, we should not be together because we belong in two different worlds that have nothing to do with each other.

I get up and grab some things to take a shower with. I might as well get on with my day. If I stop to dwell on the past and the pain, I caused myself. I would not be able to continue to do my job and that is something I shall not let happen. After I get out of the shower, Ian places a plate of food in front of me telling that I need to eat something.

"I already ate something," I say pushing the plate of food away from me.

"Eat something anyway. It's been a few hours since you've been in that state" speaks Jason pushing the plate back in front of me.

"Alright" I sigh, picking up the fork and eating the meal in front of me.

I wonder what is going on right now. I even ask Ian what is happening right now, that lets him to be in my apartment for the time being. "Well, it seems that some of Dozu's men are leaving Japan. We are not sure what is going on right now but we can say that it isn't good news" speaks Ian turning to look at me.

"We believe that something had to have happened for him to change his mind like this," remarks Jason. "Mike is looking into it as we speak, but we are not sure what Dozu is thinking right now and that is dangerous for all of us."

**Ring, Ring, Ring**

"Hello" I say answering my cell phone.

"**Ma, we have some bad news. It seems that Matt is missing. I've told the local police and they are out looking for him. It seems he called one of his band members to pick him up because his car was giving him troubles but when one of the members showed up no one was with the car. We are not sure what is going on but we are moving everyone over to Ian's house. Kairi said that he could send the rest of your friends over to the digital world to protect them. Tell Ian to get over here now with you and Jason" speaks Mike into the phone.**

I didn't hear what he said past that Yamato was missing as I had dropped the phone now Ian has picked it up and is now talking to Mike. I can't believe that Yamato is missing. Gods, could Dozu have gotten his hands on Yamato. What if he's going to kill Yamato or worse he was going to make Yamato into a sex slave?

Jason helps me stand up and we make our way out of the apartment. We go down to the elevator as Ian slips my phone back into my pocket. Ian and Jason help me into the car before the two get into the front seat and drive away from the place. I don't think I will ever recover from something like this.

Gods, it's my fault that he left the apartment in the first place. Something has happened to him and it's my fault. I don't think I could live if he is to be killed by Dozu and his men or worse is already dead. Everything after we get to Kairi's place is a blur until around midnight.

I think that everyone but the two teams left a little after we got there for their protection. I believe I was placed on the couch where I remain even now, as I get my bearings back. Agumon and Gabumon are discussing ways to track down Yamato without the bad guys knowing.

Ian and Tentomon are running programs to see whether Dozu has Yamato or not. Jason, Al, Sirius, and Daniel are with Yamato's car. Jason and Al are gathering evidence to see who's touched the car, to see if they can't figure out what happened. Sirius and Daniel are there with them for protection, just in case Dozu sends men after them to keep us from figuring things out.

Mike, Kat, Nicholas are out where they found the car, looking for clues that will lead them to where Yamato might be. Rikku and Juno are going around the area and asking if anyone saw anything at all, that might help us out. I am not doing anything at all, I should be active in finding the man I love, but everything seems lost.

"We'll find him Machi" speaks Ian setting a cup of hot coco into my hands.

I don't say anything because I already know who has him. All I need to know now is where. I want to do something but I know that I am in no way capable of doing anything right now. I will just have to wait for something I can do besides worry my head off about Yamato.

The door opens and in steps Rikku, Juno, Kat, Nicholas, and Mike. Juno, Rikku, and Nicholas sit at the table with the computer and starts compiling all the data they got from where they just came from. I wonder what is going on that has everyone quiet. This is not like my team to be quiet around me when they may have found something that could lead us to the bad guy.

They must not want to say it in front of me. I think I can handle what they have to say. I have to handle it because I have to get Yamato back at all costs. I just remembered that I didn't see Sora among our friends and family to leave to the digital world. I hope nothing has happened to her either because then it would be my fault.

I don't think I would be able to handle it very well if both Sora and Yamato have been caught by Dozu and his man. Gods, I don't want that to happen. Jason, Al, Sirius, and Daniel come into the apartment a few minutes later looking like they have very bad news. God, I don't want to know.

"Well, Jason, what did you find?" asks Mike.

"It wasn't Matt's car that the police found but Matt had been in it. The car is registered to Sora Takenouchi, and it would seem she is missing as well," answers Jason not looking me in the eye.

"Anything else?" asks Ian looking up from his spot in front of me.

"Yeah, it would seem that a few people saw a description of Sora picking Matt up from his apartment. The person said that Matt and the woman got into the car, but there was another person in the car already" speaks Juno looking away from me as he said it.

"It would seem that she took him straight to Dozu and was the one to call Matt's band mate after leaving her car behind. Someone had seen her enter another car, leaving the one she arrived in on the side of the road. Although the person said she looked sad and scared for some reason" speaks Kat.

"No," I whisper looking up at each of them. "I can't believe she would do something like this. She must really hate me or she was forced into this position."

"It seems that way. We have no way of knowing why she did it" speaks Rikku.

I don't know what to think besides the fact that Yamato is in the hands of Dozu, the worst man on the face of the earth. Is there nothing I can do to save him? He means the world to me. I can't lose him, not now. There can be no way Sora would do something like that, not to Yamato. She couldn't have wanted to take him to Dozu.

Dozu is too dangerous for even Sora to be around, he wouldn't think twice about hurting her. I have to find Sora and Yamato. I have to. Before something, horrible happens to the two of them. I can't let anything happen, I just can't. I don't remember getting up from my spot or making my way to the front door.

"Whoa, slow down, Machi" Mike says pulling me back against his body, trying his hardest to restrain me from leaving the apartment.

"Let me go! I have to save him! I have to" I scream struggling to get out of his grasp. "I can't let Dozu have him."

I can't let that happen, Dozu will destroy him. I don't want Yamato to go through anything that man can and most likely will do to him. It would break him for good, nobody and I mean nobody has ever come back from being with Dozu in the right frame of mind. He destroyed everything about the ones he keeps for himself.

"We don't know if that is where Matt is right now" speaks Jason helping Mike drag me into my room where they can keep a better eye on me.

"I have to save him," I scream one last time before the world goes black.

I groan softly as my mind drifts back from the darkness while I gain some semblance of waking up. I can hear people arguing a few feet away from me. I make no move to show them that I can hear what they are saying. I just lay on the bed Jason and Mike must have put me in after knocking me out.

"MIKE, I can't believe you did that too him. You can't just hit people in the back of the head and think everything will be ok," screams Ian from wherever he is.

"Look, it was the only way to keep him here. Would you rather I have left him in here awake to think of a way to escape to go save Matt, to only in the end put himself and Matt in more danger than what he already is in. At least this way, his mind will be a lot clearer when he wakes up, and he'll be able to help us come up with a plan to save him without putting anyone else in danger" barks Mike clearly anger with the telling off by Ian.

"Mike has a point, Machi never thinks clearly until after he has rested his mind some. Machi always thinks more rationally after waking up form either sleeping or being knocked out. This way Machi can act without putting himself or anyone else in danger, while at the same time rescuing the victim and arresting the bad guys without much bloodshed" remarks Jason.

"You have to understand, you may have known Machi back when he was younger and more naive and self-destructive, but we know him for who he is now. Machi is much more dangerous when his mind is clear. He can come up with a strategy that is impossible to break or fail. It is the reason why he is one of our field agents that we of the intelligence part always consult with" speaks Al.

"Machi has saved our asses more times that we care to count because his mind has been clear to think properly" speaks Leila.

"Fine, but when he does wake up, we have to move" speaks Juno as I think he is walking towards the group.

"Why?" asks Daniel.

"I found this outside of the apartment, it's a letter addressed to Machi with a lock of blond hair" states Juno.

I jump off the bed and run over to Juno, I don't care if they all look at me in shock. I have to find out for myself if that lock of blond hair belongs to Yamato or not. Taking the bag with the lock of hair, I look it over. It is his hair all right, that means Dozu does have him.

"Let me see the letter" I try to say as calmly as I can.

"Machi, promise me, that if this turns out to be the worst case scenario that you will work with a clear mind and not a clouded mind of having to just rescue Matt" speaks Juno keeping the letter away from my reach.

"Regardless if Dozu has Yamato or not, we have to take him down. If he does indeed have Yamato, it gives us one more reason to put his ass behind bars for life without parole _**ever**_" I ground out, wanting that damn letter.

"As good as we will get" remarks Jason handing the letter tom me.

I open up the letter and begin to read aloud:

**Dear Machi,**

**How are you my lovely **_**playmate**_**, I do hope this finds you well. You must be full of worry to find two of your dear friends missing and no way to find them. The most wonderful Sora was so scared, that she did everything I told her to do without telling or letting anyone know who was behind her actions. Don't worry, you'll find her at the airport, in the men's bathroom on the first floor tied up, but otherwise unharmed. As for the **_**beautiful golden haired**_** Matt, he will be coming with me to Russia. I gave you a lock of his most precious hair as a reminder that I **_**own you**_**, Machi. I cannot guarantee what dear Matt will look like or how his mind might be like when you come to save him. If you come to my home within five days from today, I will let Matt go in exchange for **_**you**_**. Regardless of his state, he will be kept alive, if you do not show up; he will be taking your **_**place as my personal sex PET**_**. So what will it be, Machi or should I call you Taichi?**

**Dozu**

**See you soon **_**my pet!**_

LATER Folks

End of Chapter Fifteen: Stolen.


	16. Chapter 16

No Name

By Dark Angel

I so do not own Digimon. I just own the poor idea, Dozu, and most of the teams that will be mentioned later. I do hope you like the story and plot!

I can't believe that Dozu has captured Yamato, and Sora. I can't believe he is taking Yamato to Russia to become his _sex pet._ Dozu said he would take my place if I didn't go after him. I don't waste too much time thinking about it because I have to act now or else lose everything.

"Mike, Juno, we need to leave now. Ian, call the airport and get tickets for Russia. We all will be going" I growl out grabbing my coat while my mind runs a mile a minute with plans of saving Yamato from Dozu and either killing or capturing Dozu at last.

I don't wait for people to follow my orders. I walk out of the apartment, leaving the door open for those who are following behind me. I don't have much time to get to the airport to save Sora, and get on the plane back home.

Jason, Mike, Al, Ian, and Leila get into the car with me as I start the engine I see Daniel, Sirius, Nicholas, Rikku, Kat, and Juno get into another car to follow. Ian is on the phone with the airline getting tickets for all twelve of us.

They all know that once my mind gets going, nothing can stop me until I complete what I have set out to do. I drive as fast as the speed limit would allow me to drive, not caring if I go through red lights or not. I'm careful enough to avoid any accidents from the other cars and myself.

"The tickets have been bought and I have to pick them up. The plan leaves in an hour. That was as soon as I could get a private plane to leave" speaks Ian from the front seat.

"I'll tell Juno, when we get there that should give us enough time to settle the police about our disregard for the red lights and get Sora to safety" remarks Mike as he starts dialing on his cell phone.

I don't say a word trusting the team to work together for the common goal of saving Yamato from Dozu's grasps. Once we land in Russia, I know Juno and Mike will give over control of the two teams to me, because of my skill to get people in and out without much damage to allies or victim they are trying to save.

I pull into the parking lot, getting out and walking up to the horde of police officers that had followed us to the airport. I pull out my badge and start talking to them about the mission we are on and how important it is that they back off and let us do our job.

They have heard about Dozu and how dangerous he is, so they back off and say that we should leave here for Russia as soon as we can because they don't want whom he has kidnapped to be killed.

Sora is led out of the airport with Mike and Jason on either side of her. Juno and Kat move up to interrogate her on what the hell happened, so that we can gauge our next move before we land in Russia.

I don't bother listening in on what she says because we have a few hours on the plane to discuss that and our moves. I wait by the gate after Ian showed up with our tickets and told us where we would be boarding.

Jason and Juno sit down next to me as the others move around gathering any information they can about the description of Dozu and Yamato in the airport. To figure out how much damage was already done to Yamato before they left for Russia.

I'm hoping and praying that they didn't do much damage, and since they left on a private jet, they will not be landing at the airport but at his mansion instead. That doesn't give us very much time from the time he lands at his house until the deadline to get to his house.

My guess is that he has people watching us and they will let him know that we are coming. Although, he will harm Yamato, just to see what I will do when I see how badly damaged Yamato is. I'm not sure how I will react and nor is anyone else on either teams.

I believe that is the reason why Juno's team is coming along, just in case I can't do a thing once inside the hose. Ian walks over with the man that will be our pilot and we all head to the jet we will be taking to get to Russia.

We are only two hours behind Dozu at this moment, but more will be put behind him, because we can only land at the nearest airport one hour away from his house. We get comfortable in our seats, while the pilot goes through everything he needs to do to get the jet off the ground.

"Jared will be able to get us at least an hour behind Dozu instead of the three that we would have been behind" speaks Mike as he pulls Jason to him.

"Alright, let's get briefed about the situation so far" I say clapping my hands together to get everyone's attention.

"First things first, the talk with Sora" speaks Juno leaning forward in his seat.

"She said she met a man on the side of the road right after she left the park. The man said he would be able to get Machi out of the way, if she only came with him to talk to his boss. She was so angry with Machi that she agreed right off. Once she met Dozu, he hit her across the face and demanded to know everything she did about Machi. At first, she didn't say a thing, but he broke her arm and she told him everything. Including the fact that you and Matt loved each other" starts Kat smoking her cigarette.

"He stationed the same man and Sora at Machi's apartment and they had to wait for Matt to leave. Once he left, they followed for a while before he pulled over to talk to Sora. The man dragged him out of the vehicle and put chloroform over his mouth and nose until it knocked him out. The two drove off and Sora called one of Matt's band members to pick up the car. Right after they got back, the man carried Matt off to a side room and came back. He knocked her out there and she woke up in the car as it drove down the street," continues Juno resting his head on his hands.

"Dozu told her that they would leave her where we can find her and that Matt was going with him. Dozu told Sora that he would give you two choices one give yourself up to save Matt or let Matt become his forever. She didn't say much else besides that Matt looked a little roughed up but nothing to harmful as of then" finishes Kat.

"It seems that Matt is injured and will most likely be injured if not worse" speaks Daniel. "One person, who saw him, told me that Matt was limping, favoring his right leg. He was also holding his right hand close to his chest."

"It's possible that his wrist, arm, or chest is hurting and that would be why the right hand was held close to his chest" remarks Leila.

"Another person said that Matt had been trying at every turn to get away from Dozu but not succeeding. Dozu had a tight grip on his left arm and would not let go not even when they were boarding the plane for Russia," sighs Sirius.

"So far, Matt doesn't have much damage done to him but knowing Dozu, that's not going to last very long" speaks Jason.

"Considering he tried to run away in public, Dozu is sure to hurt him for that," states Rikku.

"What's our next step the moment we land?" I ask the group.

"We will have an hour before we arrive on site. So all we need is a plan for when we are ready to storm the place," says Nicholas leaning back in his seat.

"I have the layout of his home, where he is taking Matt. We should be able to make up a plan from here on out" states Al, placing a map in front of the entire group.

"What I want to know how he knew your real name Machi?" asks Ian.

"I'm not sure, but perhaps Sora or Matt told him under threat of death" I speculate because I absolutely have no idea how he knows my real name now.

"What else you got for us?" asks Mike looking at the map.

"Now," starts Al, "here is a hologram of the place, each red dot is his guards, each yellow dot are the high ups that are always there, the green dot is Dozu himself, and the blue dot is Matt. As you can see the blue and green dot are not there yet, as the two haven't showed up. We can study this because it is always changing thanks to the fact that Ian tapped into the security cameras and all this feed is live. We'll all be white dots with are nicknames underneath the dot. There are two floors and a basement, so it is safe to say that Dozu will be in the basement with Matt."

We spent the next few hours memorizing the hologram of Dozu's house, where he will be taking Yamato too. I will not let Dozu make Yamato into his sex pet. I check the plane out to see what kind of equipment the plane has. I want every single man that is going into that building equipped with enough ammo and protection to protect fifty people or more. He would go in with less than the rest of the teams. If he trades his life for Yamato's, he'll have to strip everything off eventually. Although, he hopes it doesn't come to him having to do something like that.

Leila and Rikku would be the ones directing everyone from the outside. Our earpieces are directly linked to the headphones of both Leila and Rikku. The two will be telling us where are enemies are and how many we are to expect each time. Nicholas, Daniel, and Sirius will be taking the second floor, securing any of the high-ups so they do not get away, and knocking out the security. Jason, Katherine, and Juno will be taking the first floor, securing any high-ups so they do not get away, and knocking out any of the security. Mike and Alphonse will take the grounds around the house, capturing any high-ups and knocking out any security. They are not to kill unless necessary.

Ian, Agumon, and I will be taking the basement. Where Dozu and Yamato will be after they arrive at the house. I order for the equipment that we don't have to be ready for us when we land near Dozu's house. I can't and won't take any chances with anyone else but me. I have a bad feeling that someone is going to die. I will do everything in my power to make sure no one dies.

"Confirmed!" shouts Rikku from her spot at the computer hologram. "Matt and Dozu have just entered the house."

"From the looks of things, he's heading straight for the basement with three men follow him and Matt" speaks Leila. "ETA is five hours before we land. ETA is five hours and thirty minutes until we reach Dozu's house."

I close my eyes and just wait those five hours out in silence. My mind running over every single possible outcome of our next invasion of Dozu's small home. I am trying to see which actions would be best to keep everyone from being killed including Yamato. Everyone will get injured but I will try my best to make sure their injures are mild. I will make sure everyone gets out of there alive, even if it costs me my life.

"We're landing" Sirius shouts as everyone starts moving around and preparing to get off the plane.

LATER Folks

End of Chapter Sixteen: Rushed Panic.


	17. Chapter 17

No Name

By Dark Angel

I so do not own Digimon. I just own the poor idea, Dozu, and most of the teams. I do hope you like the story and plot!

We head for the van that has everything we need in it. The driver pulls out of the area and starts for Dozu's house. The ETA is thirty minutes until we get there. I pack what I need and help the others pack on the equipment needed to go on a raid. Leila and Rikku stay behind and set up in another van that will come a few minutes after we arrive. They need more room to set up their equipment, so they can keep an eye on everything that is going on in the house.

The two vans park a few feet away from the house. Mike and Alphonse move out first to sweep the grounds with Leila guiding them to the enemy and to take them out without killing them. Rikku notifies us that the coast is clear for Nicholas, Daniel, and Sirius to climb up the sides of the house to the second floor, while Jason, Katherine, and Juno will go through windows of the first floor behind the house.

Ian, Agumon, and I prepare to go through the window nearest the basement door. "Alright Machi, the window near you is clear, proceed" speaks Rikku into my earpiece.

"Roger, Machi, Agumon, and Ian moving out" I state moving slowly across the street and towards the near my team.

Upon opening the window, we slip inside. I move towards the door that will lead to the basement and Yamato. "Machi, two red dots are moving up the stairs of the basement. Ian there is no higher-ups. Agumon please make sure to back Machi up completely," says Leila.

"Understood" I say just as the basement door opens Agumon takes out the second one with a shot to his hand to knock the gun away as I kick the gun away from the first one. Ian runs in to pin the second guard down.

I move down the stairs slowly, I want to make sure I give them enough time to tell me how many people are down in the basement. "Machi, the green and blue dot are at the far end of the basement. There are five red dots two next to the blue dot, one next to the green dot and two more walking around near the bottom of the stairs" remarks Rikku before moving on to someone else.

"Understood" I state before letting Agumon get in front of me and knock out two of the five guards in one move.

A few shouts can be heard from the other side of the basement and I walk down the stairs with Ian behind me. I am confident that he knows I am here. I turn and take in the three guards, Dozu, and Yamato. The three guards have one weapon aimed at each of us walking closer to Dozu and Yamato. Dozu is smiling with his hands folded neatly across his waist. Yamato looks horrible.

Blood slowly makes its way down the side of his face from a cut on his forehead. He has a busted lip, bruising around his eyes and nose. I can tell it is taking him a lot for him to stand up. I can tell one of his legs must be broken at the kneecap. His left arm is cradled closely to his chest, either it is dislocated, broken, has a twisted wrist, or broken fingers.

"I'm here," I announce as I take in the clothes Yamato is wearing. His shirt is barely hanging onto his body and most of his jeans are ripped to shreds and barely holding up his waist. "Yamato Ishida for me Machi."

"I will let him go as soon as you discard all your weapons and is frisked by one of my guards. All clothes but your jeans my stay on" chuckles Dozu as Yamato's eyes widen.

"Don't do it" shouts Yamato staring right at me.

"Shut up, Blondie" yells Dozu back handing Yamato across the face.

"It's ok Yamato. I know what I am doing. Ian, Agumon as soon as Yamato is in your care. Get out" I say dropping my gun as I start pulling my other hidden weapons except my knife hidden within my jeans. I'm going to us that knife to hold Dozu hostage. I take my headset off and my shirt, shoes and socks. "I want your word Dozu, which everyone leaves unharmed including Yamato. I don't care about my life."

"Don't worry Taichi, everyone will go free, including Blondie here, and you will stay here as mine" laughs Dozu as I walk forward.

Once one of the guards puts down his gun, I charge after Dozu as Agumon and Ian take out the other two guards and their guns. I place the knife I had hidden against Dozu's throat. "Now I believe everything will go my way," I say making sure that everyone down here is fine.

"Shoot" yells Dozu.

I gasp as a shot rings out. I hear a shout as Ian takes down the last guard and Agumon stops Dozu from getting away a second time around. My knees hit the ground and I look down at the blood pouring out of the hole in my chest. I fall sideways as I lose more blood. Yamato comes into my vision with tears in his eyes. I cough up some blood as Yamato places his hands on my chest, trying to stop the blood.

"Ya…maa…to…I…lov…love…yo…you" I breathe out; it's getting difficult to fill my lungs.

"Stay with me, you have to" I hear Yamato beg me as my heart starts slowing down.

I know it within my heart that I will not survive. Coughing up more blood, I hear my breathing come out making a rasping sound.

_You are not meant to die here young one. You have a job that only you and the one you love can do. You are the only one who will not turn your back on evil. You must stop this evil from taking over the Digital World. Rise once more and take on your real destiny._

I groan and cough. "He's alive, get us to a hospital now" shouts Ian.

I can hear people rushing around me in a whirlwind of motion. I try to open my eyes but the light hurts my eyes and I moan as a bolt of electric pain flows through my body from my chest. I try to pick up my arm to place it on my chest where the pain is coming from but my arm won't work.

"Relax Taichi, you're safe. Just relax, you'll be fine." I don't know whose voice that is. I gasp as hands roam around my body trying to keep me stable. I loss conscious again, I'm not sure if I am alive or dead. I am in so much pain that I can't stay awake for very long. The next time, I wake up I don't feel any pain.

I open my eyes to see white all around me and to the smell of disinfection cleaning products. I must be in a hospital for this kind of smell. I groan and try to move my head to actually look around the room. Someone walks into the room, takes on look at me, and rushed over to check my vitals.

"It is nice to see you awake, young man" smiles the nurse moving to the other side.

"Ho…w…?" I try to ask her.

"Three weeks dear, you've woken up a few times but this will be the longest you've been awake dear" speaks the nurse giving me something to drink.

"Where?" I ask her trying to sit up now that I could talk some.

"Russian Hospital dear" she says as the door opens. "It must be visiting hours. Hello Matt dear, it seems this time around Taichi is actually awake right now."

"Tai" gasps Yamato moving into my line of vision. "I'm so happy you're alive. When Ian had said you were dead, I didn't know what to do. All of a sudden, you came back."

"Hi" I smile weakly thinking that I must have died and come back to life. So, that voice inside my head did bring me back to life. God does my chest hurt. "I was shot, where?"

"Next to you heart dear, you almost bled to death" smiles the nurse walking out of the room.

"How much longer do I have to be here?" I ask before she can leave the room, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Another week dear and you can leave. Tomorrow though, you are being transferred to the Odaka Hospital in Japan," answers the nurse.

"Wha?" I gasp trying to get up more.

"It's like she said. The director of the Russian Secret Team has taken you off duty for good. He's given you a compensation check for over four million yen as payment. You are to go home, start a life with your lover and live in peace off from the money you've made working for us" speaks Mike walking into the room with Jason behind him.

"I can still work for him," I say little irritated about being fired from the job that I'm best at.

"Nope, as a half digimon and half human you can't work for him" remarks Jason.

"Half wha…?" I ask surprised by what Jason said.

"The Doctor ran your DNA to get a match for your blood. It turns out that your entire family has a dormant Digimon DNA gene. For some reason, I believe because you died already that you're dormant Digimon DNA gene has awakened," speaks Ian from the doorway. "You can't continue working with us because all they need to know is you're DNA and they can trace you anywhere. It's too dangerous for you to be out on the field or doing the behind work."

"Can you tell us anything about when you died? Anything you can remember would be lovely?" asks Juno standing next to Ian.

"I heard a voice. The voice told me that I still have a job to do and that I can't die yet. That there was an evil in the Digital World and that my Lover and I were destined to destroy it" I say looking anywhere but at Yamato.

"My guess is that your lover is Matt, and the two of you must go back to the Digital World in order to fight this evil. The question is how and what does that make you?" asks Mike sitting down as the nurse left to get the doctor.

"He is the chosen one" speaks Agumon coming into the room with Gabumon. "He is the holder of the Crest of Life. The crest that combines all crests together, that is who he is."

"Wonderful" I mutter as I feel the bed dip.

"I do agree with you," murmurs a voice in my ear.

LATER Folks

End of Chapter Seventeen: Death and Rebirth.


	18. Chapter 18

No Name

By Dark Angel

I so do not own Digimon. I just own the poor idea, Dozu, and most of the teams that will be mentioned later. I do hope you like the story and plot!

I turn my head and Yamato's and my lips meet in a kiss. I lean into the kiss, giving up any thoughts of fighting off the one I love. He pulls back slightly to look in my eyes as I gaze into his. "I'm never letting go of you, again" whispers Yamato into my ear.

"Never again, Yamato" I whisper back.

The doctor shows up and checks me over before I fall asleep. The Japan Team will most likely transport over me to Odaka Hospital in Japan. Tomorrow will be most likely the last time I will see the Russian Team, my old team, as I'm no longer on the team. Once I can leave the Hospital, I need to figure out how to get to the Digital World. As far as I know, everyone who can open the doorway is already in the Digital World.

Perhaps the doorway will open once more, for Yamato and me. I wonder if I should start calling him Matt again. Perhaps, I should start calling all my friends and family by the names they want to be called. I moan in pain as I open my eyes. I turn my head to the side to see Matt sitting in a chair, his head on his hands sleeping on the edge of my bed.

I shift my gaze to the window, seeing the darkness outside of the room. It must be dark out still or it is stormy today. I wonder which it is; I turn my gaze back into the room, trying to find a clock to at least tell me the time. I give up once I have seen every spot within my vision.

The doctor opens the door and my old team and the Japan team come into the room. It must be morning, so today I leave Russian for perhaps the last time and return to Japan for the second and most likely the last time. Jason practically climbs onto the bed to give me a hug, I can tell he's crying as he buries his head into my shoulder and neck juncture.

"We promised to never to separate for very long periods of time," cries Jason. "Promise to call me when you get the time to call. Cause I will miss you lots and lots and think about you all day and night."

"Aren't you supposed to think about your lover like that," I say.

"You're like my brother, so I can think about you," he cries harder.

"Don't worry, I won't get jealous about it" smiles Mike as he pulls Jason off me. "I'm going to miss calling you Machi and listening to Jason call out Ma when he's talking to you."

"I don't think I will miss that" I chuckle.

"I guess this is goodbye," says Kat from her spot a little ways away from me.

"You will be coming back" smiles Al making his presence known.

"Yeah, we expect you at our wedding," laughs Leila.

"Congratulations Leila, Al, I'm happy for you" I smile up at the two.

"Time to go" speaks Mike. "Jason will escort you and the Japan Team to the airport, where a private jet will take you to the Odaka Hospital. There the Japan Team will be watching over you until you are released from the hospital. You are still allowed all your weapons and so is Agumon, to protect yourself against those who are out for your blood."

"Understood," I say as Jason brings over a wheelchair.

Matt helps me into the wheelchair and takes over for pushing it as Jason places his hands in front of him with his gun clasped tightly, the Japan Team flanking my sides and behind me. I sigh in pain as the pain killers start to leave my body. I'm used to pain but this is something that I can handle as long as it doesn't increase anymore than what it is.

Neither Matt nor Ian said anything to me as we left the hospital. I wonder what is up with the two of them. No one lets me do anything at all. I am told to behave and sit still and not to move a muscle. if I do move a muscle, I will be seated on Matt for the rest of the ride home. I want to stand up and walk on my own.

I don't think I'm going to enjoy this one week in the Hospital doing nothing at all and being protected from doing much of anything. I groan as Ian and Matt help me into the private jet. Perhaps I should just sleep, for the next week straight. Once we are all comfortable in the private jet, it starts it's take off as Matt and Ian start talking to me again.

"We have a problem, which is why; we are not going to give you a week to recover. You should recover the moment you get into the Digital World. So once at the Hospital, Ken will be taking us over to the Digital World" speaks Ian.

"It seems that the evil Digimon has captured every one of our friends except Ken. Ken wasn't captured, just so he could return and tell us about it. To bring you back into the Digital World, we are not sure what their goal or plan is yet?" remarks Matt.

"I see, then we shall go as soon as I can" I state closing my eyes and thinking of ways to get my family and friends back from this evil chosen one.

First, I need to heal. _Do not worry, chosen one. As soon as you cross over to the Digital World, all wounds will heal. Your true form will be revealed as well, once you cross over._ All right voice; let's say I believe you and I do go over now. How in the hell am I to find this evil that Matt and I can only get rid of?

_Do not fear young one, you will be able to free each of your friends and sister. You will find him after all your friends are returned back to you._

"Gah, I hate it when people tell me what I have got to do," I shout aloud running my fingers through my hair.

"What do you mean? Telling you what to do?" asks Ian.

"Damn voice, telling me that as long as I get back each of my friends and sister, then I can find the evil behind this" I remark leaning back slightly which grants me pain lacing from my chest.

"It seems this voice knows what it is talking about" chuckles Ian before we all fall quite.

I let Matt wrap his arms around me. He must be worried about his brother like I am worried about my sister. God, Ian must be worried about my sister, he is married to her. It will take a while for us to get to the Hospital, so I might as well fall asleep comfortable in his arms. Matt tightens his hold on me as he kisses me on my forehead.

When I next open my eyes, I'm not on the jet, but in the wheelchair going into a private room in the Hospital. I guess, it's time to cross over to the other side. I look into the room to see Ken standing beside a computer with Wormon on his shoulder. I can tell he was crying earlier for Davis.

I can't believe how easy it is to slip right back to their old names. "Ken, are you ready to save everyone from this evil Digimon," I say letting Matt help me up and out of the wheelchair.

"You called me Ken," he says with a small smile. "Yes, I'm ready to go back and save them."

"I decided since I will be staying in Japan with Matt, to just call everyone by what they want to be called" I remark moving slowly towards the computer. "Let's go."

"Right" nods Ken, Matt, and Ian.

"Wait" speaks Juno. "Can't we say goodbye first. I mean this will be the last time we are going to see Matt, Ken, and Tai. Ian will be back working for us."

"Right, see you guys later" smiles Ian.

"Thanks for helping rescue Matt and staying with me when I almost died" I say shaking hands with each of them.

"No problem" winks Sirius.

"We are here to help" chuckles Daniel.

"Yes, well your help was great, I am still healing too, but at least I am in better condition than Tai at the moment" laughs Matt at my face.

"I think you may be in trouble, have lots of fun with that" smiles Rikku.

"Don't rush into too much danger in there or is it out there" nods Nicholas.

"I highly doubt we will avoid the danger," states Ken knowing full well that he will do anything for his lover back.

"Good luck and come back in one peace everyone" smiles Juno watching as Ken opens the portal and we move into the computer monitor.

"Well guys, let us find one our friends and family, let's hope we run into T.K., Kairi, or Davis first" I state before I realize my voice is a little different from before.

I look around for a mirror and stare into the lake taking a good look at my new body. I don't look much like a Digimon, except that I have pointy ears, I don't have any iris's, they are completely orange, my hair is longer in length. I have claws, fangs, and I can feel power running through my veins.

I wonder what kind of powers I do have. I close my eyes and reach out for the Digidestine closest to our position. I can feel the Crest of Darkness, Crest of Friendship, Crest of Courage, and the Crest of Knowledge are beside me or is me. So I can't feel the Crest of Life yet.

There, I can feel another Crest of Knowledge and the Crest of Reliability close by. I hope Cody has his children or that Yolie has their children, because if they don't that means that the evil Digimon has all of the children. I turn to look at the small team we have. I guess it is a good thing we are going up against Cody and his Armadillomon.

"Izzy, where is Tentomon?" I ask.

"He's most likely with the Children being controlled to keep them in one place and hostage," says Izzy shaking his head.

"Damn, I was hoping that wasn't the case" I say running my fingers through my longer hair. "Cody is nearby, we will have to get him back first and then I'll find the next closest one."

LATER Folks

End of Chapter Eighteen: Digital World.


	19. Chapter 19

No Name

By Dark Angel

I so do not own Digimon. I just own the poor idea, Dozu. I do hope you like the story and plot!

With the children hostage, Reiko, Yukiko, and Tentomon are most likely being controlled to keep track of the children. This could become a problem if we can't get to the children fast enough. They must be scared as the oldest is only six years old. I lead them to where I know Cody is waiting to attack us with Armadillomon.

We don't say a word because we know nothing we say will prepare us to fight against our friends or family. The four of us had been hoping for one of our family members to be the closest to us but I don't think that will happen until we are closer to the evil Digimon behind all of this.

I can see Cody after a couple hours walk and I am surprised that Armadillomon is not changed into his Ultimate form. We stop a few feet from Cody and Armadillomon and wait to see what is going to happen next.

"Armadillomon, our orders are to kill the Crest of Life Holder. Kill anyone in our way" speaks Cody holding out his hand and Armadillomon charges at me.

"Agumon hold Armadillomon off while I try to see if I can't get Cody out from the spell he is in," I state watching as Agumon intercepts Armadillomon.

"Gabumon, help Agumon" speaks Matt staying close to me.

"Wormon help out as well," commands Ken.

"Come on Cody, you don't want to kill me, I'm your friend, Tai. Remember, we are the Digidestined children you can't kill me off" I say not moving from where I am because I don't trust that Cody won't attack me himself.

_You must touch his forehead and call forth his Crest to release him from the mind control. He will then be able to use his Crest to release Armadillomon from the mind control. You must do this will all who are being controlled._

Bossy voice is back, but I might as well try to see if what it says is true. I wonder if this is my new power. I walk forwards, moving around the four Digimon fighting, hoping that Agumon, Gabumon, and Wormon, will hold Armadillomon off just long enough for me to free his trainer. I continue my walk and stand right in front of Cody. His hands come up and wrap themselves around my neck, trying to choke me.

I move one of my hands up to his forehead and concentrate on his two Crests as Matt pries Cody's hands from my neck. Crest of Knowledge and Crest of Reliability, which belong to Cody. Release Cody from that which forces him to do that he does not want to do. I feel a pulse coming from deep within Cody and I push the pulse straight for his forehead to release him from the mind control.

I pull back as the pulsing stops at the center of Cody's forehead. Taking a step back I watch as Cody falls to his knees, a hand coming up to touch his forehead as if in pain. Armadillomon stops fighting our Digimon and drops to the ground in pain. We watch as Cody and Armadillomon fight off what is left of the mind control.

I know we can't do anything right now but have faith in Cody and Armadillomon. Cody lifts up his head and stares right at us before he gets up on his feet and walks over to Armadillomon. He kneels in front of his Digimon and uses his crests powers to help Armadillomon free.

"Thanks guys, I figured we would have to work for him for the rest of our life" speaks Cody standing up as Armadillomon goes back to normal.

"Not a problem" smiles Izzy.

"We came as soon as we could" I say before I close my eyes to find our next friend.

"Who is he?" I hear Cody ask the others.

"I can't believe you don't recognize Tai" I hear Matt say.

"He is different but not that different. He's half-digimon now. It turns out that he is the Crest of Life Holder," remarks Ken.

"All our friends have been ordered the same thing; kill the Crest of Life Holder. They are at different places a couple hours walk away from each other. I don't know who is going to be next" speaks Cody. "Our children are too young to be taken over with mind control. I know he is going to use our children as an advantage against Tai."

"Don't worry too much about it. Tai won't let anything happen to the kids" speaks Ian as if he truly believes I will save everyone from this evil Digimon.

I tune out whatever they talk about after that and concentrate on the next Crest that is a few hours away from us. It seems that the next Crest is Mimi of Sincerity. It is the only one I feel. It is not Yolie for she would have love as well. I open my eyes and turn toward our next destination.

"Mimi is a couple hours away from us," I state coming to look at Matt. "Sorry everyone, I know how much we each want the ones we love to be next."

"It's fine, they are our friends, let's get moving" speaks Izzy.

We head out together, I know how much each wants their family back, but we have to stay calm and understand that we will find them. Of course, we will have to be careful with Mimi. She is pregnant. I wonder if we can send her home after we free her. I'll have to ask after we free her.

As we move through the desert of the Digital World, I am beginning to wonder why this evil wants to kill me. I don't believe I did anything wrong but perhaps this evil doesn't care much about who did what, just who is trying to stop him. I growl as we come up to a small tent. Figures Mimi would try to stay cool even under mind control.

The flat comes up and Mimi and Palmon come out of the tent. "Finally, I have been waiting forever for you guys to get here. I don't think I can wait much longer. Someone take me back to the Real World" speaks Mimi hands on her hips.

"Mimi are you alright, you're not under mind control are you?" I ask her not moving from my spot.

"He tried to control me but once he left me here, I got free form the control and freed Palmon and have been waiting forever. I am perfectly fine Tai" she huffs. "I mean, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

"You're not going to harm Tai are you?" asks Izzy.

"No, by the way I like the new look on you Tai" smiles Mimi sitting down.

"She's being controlled" speaks Ken stepping forward.

"I am not," grumbles Mimi.

"How did you know about Tai?" asks Cody.

"I know Tai, I might not have seen him like this before, but not much has changed and I would know him anywhere. I've kept in touch with Tai, I know him" huffs Mimi while I start to laugh. "Stop laughing at me."

"I'm sorry, but it's funny that they think one thing and it's the opposite," I say shaking my head. "Ken, send Mimi, Palmon, Cody, and Armadillomon back to the Real World."

"Alright, I will" nods Ken as he opens a portal. "Have a safe trip home. It'll open at Matt's place."

"Wait, I want to help" speaks up Cody.

"I know you do, but you can't. You're wife and children will be sent to you when we free them. You're tired and can't fight anymore. It's best to go home and wait. Trust us to save everyone" I state knowing that Cody understands but can't help but want to fight to save his family.

"I know" he sighs and moves through the portal.

Mimi smiles as she takes Palmon with her "Get my husband back."

Armadillomon is the last one to go. I watch as the portal closes and I sit down in the tent. We might as well camp out here, as nighttime is upon us and we won't be able to do much in the dark. Ken, Matt, and Izzy follow me. Agumon, Wormon, and Gabumon decide which one is going to stand guard for the first shift. I close my eyes and let Matt pull me closer to him for the night.

I wake up to some screaming going on. I run out of the tent to find…

LATER Folks

End of Chapter Nineteen: Two down Eight to go.


	20. Chapter 20

No Name

By Dark Angel

I so do not own Digimon. I just own the poor idea, Dozu, and most of the teams that will be mentioned later. I do hope you like the story and plot!

* * *

I wake up to some screaming going on. I run out of the tent to find Matt, Izzy, and Ken running after a small digimon screaming as if they are going to kill him. I shake my head at the fact that they woke me up because of something this trivial. I wait for everyone to calm down so that I can find out why the digimon was here.

"I've been sent to tell you that you have six more adults to free and six children to free. Master says to move out now" bows the Digimon before he takes off.

"Well, we better hurry up and move on" I say closing my eyes and concentrating on the next Crest nearest our position.

I chuckle at the irony of this one. I can now feel the Love and Sincerity crest nearby. If only I hadn't sent Cody home last night, he would be able to take at least his wife home. I can only she has their children with her. If not? We'll have to go looking for their children eventually.

"It looks like Yolie is the next closest one to us," I state moving forward.

"This is really starting to bug me. Isn't there a way to speed up this process?" asks Ken.

"I'm afraid not, there is no way to speed this up" sighs Izzy.

"This is not good for us" remarks Matt as we all continue on our walk.

I am unsure what I am going to once I meet this Dark Digimon. I guess, I should start calling Dark instead of evil, because Digimon don't really take sides only humans do. I look up to see Yolie and Hawkmon ready for battle. I stand back as Agumon, Wormon, and Gabumon move forward to keep Hawkmon busy while I go to release Yolie.

"Hawkmon, destroy all those in the way" yells Yolie.

I wait until after Agumon, Wormon, and Gabumon charge Hawkmon before I run up to Yolie. Matt and Ken hold Yolie from attacking me. I place my hand on her forehead as she struggles to get free from our friends. I have to do this as quickly as possible or Hawkmon will attack me.

I look deep into the Crests to draw forth the Crest of Sincerity and Love within Yolie. I must make them known to Yolie, so that she can fight off the mind control with her own power. She must regain control on her own, all I can do is show her the way and hope she will do the rest.

I remove my hand, take a step back, and watch as Yolie fights within herself to free herself from the mind control. I sit down and wait because I can't do anything to help her out anymore. She screams in pain and grasps her head as she fights him off. It is so hard for us to just sit back and watch.

Yolie finally stops screaming, lifts her head up, and looks at us for a little while before turning to see Hawkmon attack Agumon. "Hawkmon stop it" she screams and runs up to him.

She struggles to get Hawkmon under control so that she can lift his controlled mind. It must hurt to know that she commanded her digimon to attack her friends even if she was under the control of someone else and had no say in what she did. All we can do is wait for the two to come back to us.

It seems that everything will be fine. She seems to have destroyed the mind control on both of them. "Hey, thank you guys" smiles Yolie. "I didn't think I would be able to get away from the mind control without some help."

"It's fine; we should now move on from here and continue our journey for our friends. Your husband is home at Matt's place in the Real World waiting for you," I state.

"It's Tai, Yolie" speaks Ken shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"I see, the children are with Will, I don't know about anything else," sighs Yolie sitting down.

"Rest while you can, we'll be leaving as soon as we know who is our next friend to free" remarks Matt.

I tune them out again and concentrate on the next crest that is nearest us. I sense a few more out there and the only one close to us, which is a few hours away, is the Crest of Hope. T.K. is next with Patamon. Matt will love this; his brother is to be freed next. I open my eyes and stare out at the vast forest that we will most likely come to once we reach T.K.

"The next crest is the Crest of Hope" I say just loud enough for Matt to hear me.

"T.K. is next. My brother" he breathes out almost sitting down.

"Yes, once he is free we shall send the two of them to your home in the Real World" I remark moving forward.

Yolie talks to Izzy the entire walk, asking about how Russia went and what had happened to us while there. Matt walks on my left while Ken is on my right. Agumon, Wormon, and Gabumon are in front of us. I guess my protection is the most important one at the moment, because everyone has been ordered to kill me.

I do hope we find everyone and free them before Matt and I have to face off against this Dark Digimon. I will want them home in the Real World, so they cannot interfere or get hurt while we fight against him. We do not stop to eat our food; we continue walking while eating, as we must hurry to free those who are still trapped.

We don't have time to mess around right now. Our friends and family are being ordered to stay in certain places to wait for me to arrive. Then they are being ordered to kill me on site. So far, none of the digimon have been in any other form but the rookie form and I hope it continues that way.

I don't want anyone to be harmed because of me. It seems that after being controlled they are exhausted and weak for a period of time before they can gain any kind of strength back. We will have to be careful with random digimon attacks. We can't let those who are weak get into dangerous situations, as it could prove fatal to them.

I stop a few feet away from T.K., god, he doesn't look like himself at all. I turn to look at Matt; this must be hard on him, to have his brother as the enemy for the first time and against me his lover. I must bring T.K. back as soon as possible, but it seems he is smarter that the others.

"Welcome, Crest of Life Holder, it seems that the Dark Lord Digimon has not given you a challenge as of yet" chuckles T.K.

"Nah, they are a challenge, just not in his eyes. Having to watch friends go through something painful and know that there is nothing one can do is painful for those of us who have to watch," I state ignoring the look on his face. "Besides, this isn't what he wants to begin with; he just wants to see me suffer. I already am, just knowing that he has taken my friends from me."

"Unfortunately, things will not change" grins T.K. "Patamon, attack Agumon and kill him off, and if you can't, harm him to the point he can't protect the Crest of Life Holder anymore."

"Agumon" I shout as he charges Patamon head on.

"Gabumon, help Agumon out" says Matt running up to his brother with Izzy.

"Wormon, help them too" states Ken keeping his eyes out for any stray digimon that might attack us.

"Hurry and save me or else your digimon will die" laughs T.K. struggling against Izzy and Matt's hold.

"Damn" I whisper out, walking up to T.K. already searching for the Crest of Hope.

There is only one person holding the Crest of Hope and I must free him. I place my hand on his forehead and start pulling up the Crest of Hope. I feel his crest working on me, giving me hope that everyone will come out fine and I will defeat this darkness. I smile as I push it towards T.K.

I pull my hand away and turn to look at the fight between Agumon, Gabumon, and Wormon against Patamon. Good, none of the digimon are hurt. It seems that are avoiding hurting Patamon and taking his attacks. All we can do is wait for T.K. to come out of his fight and release Patamon.

I sit down, I make sure Yolie is sitting down, and that Hawkmon will not join the fight, as he is too weak to join. I understand wanting to join to protect those that are important to you, but we cannot go all out against our friends. We must simply sit back and wait everything out and hope that all turns out well.

It doesn't take T.K. long to fight off the rest of the mind control before he is moving over to release Patamon from it. The only thing I am wondering about is how do they already know that their digimon is being controlled as well. It must be the bond between digimon and human that exists.

The bond is really strong, a digimon will only listen to the one human they have chosen to partner up with.

"It must have been worse for Wormon" speaks Ken from beside me.

"What do you mean?" asks Matt.

"Wormon is a kind digimon and cannot harm those that he deems important as well as good. I being the only one controlled between our bond and I forced him to do things he never would have done otherwise," states Ken looking on sadly. "I don't know how you have forgiven me so easily Wormon."

"I don't blame you for what you made me do and I never will," remarks Wormon coming to comfort Ken.

"None of us blame you but the Digimon that controlled you," says Yolie petting Hawkmon.

"When you became your true self, you worked harder than the rest of us to make everything right again" states Izzy. "It is only natural for a digimon to know their partners true self and can tell when one is being controlled, it is the same with us humans. We can tell when our digimon partner is being controlled against their will."

"You have nothing to fear from us or Wormon. The best for you and everyone else is to put it behind you and move on with your life. If not, you will be stuck in a past that no one looks back on anymore" I remark smiling when T.K. pulls away from Patamon and stands up. "Time to go."

"I'm sorry everyone for attacking" speaks T.K. once he is standing before us.

"Time to return to the Real World" speaks Matt hugging his brother.

"Yes, then we may move on and free the next one from being controlled" I say not moving as I close my eyes.

"We'll send others over once we find them," remarks Ken opening the portal.

"One thing before you go, is Yukiko here?" asks Izzy.

"No, she stayed home in the Real World," answers T.K. as he and Patamon take off through the portal to Matt's home.

"At least we don't have to worry about her being controlled," sighs Matt.

LATER Folks

End of Chapter Twenty: Five down Five to go.


	21. Chapter 21

No Name

By Dark Angel

I so do not own Digimon. I just own the poor idea, Dozu, and most of the teams that will be mentioned later. I do hope you like the story and plot!

That may be true, but we still have at least five adults left to save, six children to save, and four digimon to save. We need to save them all. Those who still have family out there want them home as soon as possible. It must be hard to leave it to others to save them, but they must have faith that we can and will save their loved ones.

I know there are only three left with digimon of their own as well as crests. Will, will have Tentomon but no crest, so it will be harder to find him. I shall try to find the next person, whether it be one holding the crest or Will. I can sense Courage and Friendship, but it is further off, but closer then Tentomon is.

I can sense Light is the closet one to us and Reliability is after Light. So to finish off today, we will save Kairi and rest tonight. We will go rescue Joe next, then move on to Davis. I hope that after Davis it will be Will and the children who we save last. I can't sense if Reiko is out there or not.

This means that one more day of saving friends and then the next day, it is to hunt down the Dark Lord Digimon. I open my eyes and stare at two hopeful eyes. Matt is fine now that T.K. is home safe but Izzy wants his wife and children safe and Ken wants his husband and children safe.

I am going to be breaking one's heart and giving hope to another one's. "I'm sorry Ken, but Davis is at least six hours away from here, we won't be able to get to him today. Izzy, Kairi is a few hours away from us. She is the next one to save. Unfortunately for both of you, the children seem to be last." I don't bother looking at either of their faces as I stand up and move toward my sister Kairi.

"Its fine Tai" speaks Ken moving to my left side with Wormon on his shoulder. "I at least know he's going to be fine for now. I can wait to see him. Let us get your sister and Izzy's wife back."

"Thank you" whispers Izzy.

"That still leaves after Kairi, Will, Reiko, Joe, Davis, the children, and Tentomon to save" remarks Matt on my right.

"Yes, I am unsure if Reiko is even here as I couldn't feel her. Mimi already told us that Will is here, so he will most likely be where Tentomon is, same with the children. After we save everyone, only Matt and I will stay behind in the Digital World to go after the Dark Digimon" I frown as I continue to walk, trying to figure out what I can do to defeat this Dark Digimon.

"What about us?" asks Agumon.

"Home, I won't risk your life," I answer.

"I am staying to fight with you," replies Ken to my earlier statement.

"No, you are going home with your children and Davis," rebukes Matt knowing what it is I want.

"We can't leave you two here along against this guy" growls Izzy for the first time I believe.

"You will," I say flatly and everyone drops the conversation for the time being.

I know how much they want to help me out, but I don't think they will be able to do much about it. The Dark Digimon is aiming for me and me only. If that damn voice hadn't said that I needed Matt, he would be going with them. I don't want to risk their life for anything in this or our world.

We are now in the middle of the forest and standing in front of me is my sister. God, I can't believe I have to go up against my very own blood. This must be how the others felt up against their loved ones and will feel. I take a deep breath and wait for her to move first or Gatomon move.

If I know my sister, she has already told Gatomon what to do and is now waiting on us. Agumon, Gabumon, and Wormon are ready to intercept Gatomon as soon as she moves. Matt and Ken are ready to restrain Kairi as soon as Gatomon is away from her. Izzy will be our look out this time.

"Well, well, well, I didn't expect you to get past T.K. It seems that he went easy on you," sneers Kairi glaring at me.

"Perhaps, underestimated my digimon partner and friends" I reply calmly.

"As we are not ourselves and being controlled, we cannot call out our digimon's full power. Thus going easy on you is our only option," remarks Kairi as she starts to pace back and forth in one spot.

"Hn, how are you going to stop us from freeing you and moving on?" asks Ken.

"I'm not," answers Kairi.

My eyes widen, and I believe the others did too. If she is not going to stop us, that means we are going to move on from here rather quickly.

"Then let's get to the freeing the mind now" snaps Izzy.

"I'm afraid that that is not going to be an easy feat. You will have to catch me first" chuckles Kairi as she flickers black and color.

"Damn, she's going to the Darkness World," growls Ken flickering with Kairi.

"Bring her back," I say just before the two disappear.

"It seems, this will be harder than the others," sighs Matt sitting down as Gatomon curls up into a ball.

"He led us to believe this would be easy but instead it is harder" curses Izzy keeping his eyes open for the two to appear again.

"Might as well wait, they could be anywhere over there. It might take him a while to get her" I nod my head to Matt.

I rest my head on Matt's shoulder. There is nothing we can do while Ken chases Kairi around in the Darkness World. Only those two can go into the world. He's getting smarter, using what they have for an advantage against us in order to win. I look in time to dodge a claw from Gatomon.

Damn, he must have waited for me to lower my guard. "Agumon" I shout dodging Gatomon's claws.

"Tai" shouts Agumon as him and Wormon and Gabumon go on the attack.

I turn to see what Izzy was doing and it seems that he isn't paying attention to anything at all. I walk up to him and place my hand on his forehead. Calling forth his crest and removing the mind control before it can set into his mind. He snaps back to attention and swears when he see the Digimon fighting against each other.

I can't believe that I didn't think about this kind of attack. I should list all of the advantages the others can have with their digimon powers in the rookie form and because of themselves. Joe's will deal with water, Davis with speed, and Tentomon with electricity.

It is going to difficult to tell what way they will use the advantage until we meet them face to face. I should have known that Kairi would use the Darkness World to her advantage. I look up in time to see Ken and Kairi flicker back into the Digital World. Ken has Kairi by her upper left arm.

I walk over to the two of them and place my hand on her forehead drawing forth her Crest of Light. She is a fighter and I know as soon as she can fight against the mind control she will. I remove my hand a minute later because she doesn't take long to start fighting off his control.

I dodge an attack by Gatomon as Agumon chases her down. Damn, she is one slippery digimon cat. Kairi better hurry up and free herself so she can stop Gatomon from actually hurting me. I dodge another attack as Gatomon evades Gabumon. I move to dodge her next attack when Kairi grabs Gatomon from behind.

I sit down with a heavy sigh next to Ken who seems to be hurting from going over to the Darkness World. Now we have to wait for her to break the control on Gatomon. We'll send her back and get some sleep. We'll head for Joe next in the morning after eating something.

We wait for Kairi to free Gatomon from the mind control so that we can set up camp and get some sleep tonight. I'll have to try to get up early tomorrow, so that I don't wake up to another digimon telling us to hurry our asses up. Kairi lifts her head and runs over to me, dropping to her knees.

"Is that you Tai?" asks Kairi looking right at me.

"Yeah" I nod my head smiling up at her.

She hugs me before she moves on to hug and kiss Izzy, her husband. She doesn't give us any new information on what is going on. I stand up and start help with making camp for the night. Ken will send her back as soon as he sets up the computer to do so. We leave Izzy and Kairi to be alone for a while because they need each other to stay strong for their child.

"Time to go Kairi" speaks Ken as the portal opens.

"We'll send Tifa along with Izzy as soon as we save her. Go home and rest," I state hugging Kairi one last time before she goes into the portal.

"Let's eat and get to sleep," remarks Matt as he finishes cooking us a meal.

"Agreed, we have another long day ahead of us," says Ken stretching his back as he sits down.

"Are you ok?" I ask Ken.

"Yeah, it's hard to flicker into the Darkness World after a long period of time. Kairi must have flickered many times before we came to her" answers Ken. "I'll be fine in a few hours time." Ken eats his plate full before continuing. "The Darkness World isn't a place to take lightly as many dark spirits, digimon, and humans reside there. Those there want Kairi and me to become King and Queen of their world. I not only had to find your sister and wife but I had to fight off those who live in the Darkness World."

"Get some sleep, we'll head out as early as possible tomorrow morning" speaks Izzy as we all settle down in the tents for the night.

I wake up early this morning because Matt shakes me awake. I guess he is used to getting up early in the morning for his band. I move out and we begin to pack up the camp area. I close my eyes and try to pinpoint where Joe is waiting for us. It seems he isn't trying to hide that he is next on our list of friends to free.

I don't say anything as we head out towards Joe. I wonder what kind of water challenge we will face against Joe and Gomamon. It has to be water, because Gomamon has an advantage in the water and we do not. A few hours into the walk, we come upon a lake, well now I know what they are going to use.

Joe is standing in the middle of a huge lake on a rock. Gomamon is nowhere in sight. It means Gomamon is in the water. We stop at the edge of the lake and I can see Joe motioning us to him with a finger. He wants us to go through the lake to him, but I can't chance going into the water. Gomamon will attack me.

"Bring him to me," I state. "Gomamon is in the water somewhere and I can't risk going into the water without Gomamon attacking me."

"Agumon, Gabumon blast the water and try to find Gomamon," shouts Matt running into the water behind his digimon.

"Wormon spin a web to the rock for Tai to walk across" says Ken.

I watch as Wormon spins the web to the rock while Matt, Izzy, Gabumon, and Agumon defend the web. Ken and I use the web to start across the web. Gomamon pops up a few times trying to knock me off the web but Ken keeps me steady as Agumon and Gabumon blast around us.

Matt is behind us a few minutes away and Izzy is in front a few minutes away, ready to catch me if I should fall off. It seems everyone is doing their best to get me across without hitting the water and become an easy target for Gomamon. This just sucks, they have to defend me in order to help me help our friends become free.

Gomamon jumps up right beside me and smacks me in the face. I fall off the web and into the water. Matt and Izzy get to me at the same time as Ken reaches down to grab my hand. They try to get me out of the water but Gomamon pulls me down by one of my feet. I kick at Gomamon, not really wanting to hurt him but to free myself so I don't drown.

Matt frees me. Izzy pulls me up onto the rock in the middle of the lake. Coughing up some water, I watch as Ken keeps Joe at bay. I get up with the help of Matt and walk up to Joe. I place my hand on his forehead and call forth his Crest of Reliability. Joe has never failed to be someone we can count on.

I remove my hand a few minutes later and sit down on the rock. We now must wait for Joe to do the rest, to free himself from the mind control. I'm so glad that there are only a few more friends left to rescue before we can move on to the Dark Digimon. We move to the other side of the river while Agumon makes a fire to dry off our clothes.

Joe stands up and grabs Gomamon just as he tries to attack me on land. He didn't take very long to get free from the mind control. As soon as he is done, we will be moving on to Davis. Ken must be happy that his lover, husband, and mother of their children are up next for us to free.

Joe looks up and takes us in. "Reiko didn't come to the Digital World, so she is safe" he remarks looking right at me. "It seems, you made a lot of enemies. Once Gomamon is safe, we'll travel with you guys until the children are safe."

"Understood," I reply nodding my head and moving to find Davis.

LATER Folks

End of Chapter Twenty One: Eight down Two to go.


	22. Chapter 22

No Name

By Dark Angel

I so do not own Digimon. I just own the poor idea, Dozu, and most of the teams that will be mentioned later. I do hope you like the story and plot!

* * *

"We should be careful. Davis' soccer skills will be used against us" states Ken putting out the fire.

I'm unsure about a few things. I can't understand why he would make me go through this one by one. It doesn't make any sense, why I am the only target. I haven't been into the Digital World in eight years. We need to take care of this dark lord soon or else I believe things will become much worse.

"The Dark Lord Digimon, doesn't really care if the Crest of Life Holder frees us. His one main goal is something else. Even though he never told me, he might have told Davis. Thing is, Davis fought hard against the mind control" speaks Joe thinking hard about what he can remember. "The Dark Lord had an interest in him, saying something along the line that he might have dormant Digimon DNA gene. He was the first one to have the mind control placed on him. He fought, saying that he couldn't betray his friends. He lost in the end. The mind control became too powerful for him to fight off. I'm afraid; it may leave lasting impressions on Davis for a while to come."

"We'll be careful, and you'll sit on the side lines" I remark pointing to Joe as we start walking toward Davis.

It will take us another hour or so to reach Davis, but at least it give me time to think over how I am to get to him. I could use my soccer skills and speed to get close to him, but I'm unsure about how good Davis has gotten. The punch to my face only told me his upper body strength not his lower half. I'm unsure if anything major will work against Davis.

We walk towards Davis but I stop everyone from getting too close to him. I can't see Veemon anywhere; it means they have a strategy already in play. I'm unsure what that is but I will stand ready to face them. Izzy nods his head at me and starts the walk towards Davis. I know how much he wants his children back safe. Ken waits for my command before he is going to make a move.

This is what he has been waiting for since the beginning of this journey. After we save Davis, the two will want to safe their children quickly. Joe makes a move to join in but Matt holds him back as I step forward, ready to defend myself from Veemon. Veemon shoots out from the corner to my left and Gabumon knocks him off course. I continue on my walk forward as Ken takes Matt's place and Matt joins me on the walk toward Davis.

Veemon shoots out from behind me and Agumon knocks him away from me. I see, now, Veemon will continue to attack from different angles until either I stop him or Davis stops him. I have to reach Davis and stop him so he can stop Veemon from hurting anyone or us hurting him. Izzy moves to hold down Davis but he is having a hard time keeping him still. Matt runs to help Izzy.

Agumon, Gabumon, and Wormon keep rebuking Veemon from coming near me as I speed up my walk to Davis. Izzy and Matt hold him down as I place my hand on his forehead can call forth his crest of Courage and Friendship. I snap back as Davis gets free of Matt and Izzy. He knocks me to the ground and we wrestle around the dirty earth. Him trying to hurt me and I trying to draw forth his crests to help him fight against the mind control.

Finally, after a few minutes of rolling around like pigs, he jerks away from me. I sit up and watch as he fights against himself. I just hope he hurries up and frees himself from the Dark Digimon's control.

"Please come back to me," whispers Ken down next to Davis.

Perhaps that will help Davis come back faster. I'm not that sure if that will work because no one has tried it yet. I watch as Ken continues to whisper words of encouragement into Davis' ear, for him to come back to his lover, husband, children, and friends, to the people who care about it.

"I must rescue Veemon," breathes Davis struggling to stand up. He did fight the most and did have the heaviest set of mind control used on him. Ken helps him stand up and walk over to Veemon who had tried to attack me once again. Matt joins me as Izzy checks over Agumon, Gabumon, and Wormon.

I know this will take time but it seems that Veemon wasn't completely under the mind control. I guess he didn't fight back after Davis was taken over by the Dark Digimon. "Who are you and where is everyone else, where are my children?" asks Davis after freeing Veemon quickly.

"It's me Tai; I turned out to have Digimon Gene within my DNA. Will and Tentomon are still in the Dark Digimon's grasps and they are watching over all children. Everyone else has been sent back to Matt's place for the time being" I answer Davis very happy to be almost done with all of this.

"Ah, then let's hurry up and save our children" sighs Davis leaning heavily on Ken for support.

I close my eyes and try to feel for Will. I'm not sure if I can feel him. I can feel Tentomon though, so we will head that way. "I couldn't feel Will but I could feel Tentomon. We will head in that way."

"Very well" nods Izzy as Matt and I stand up.

Joe, Davis leaning on Ken, Matt, Izzy, and I head off toward Tentomon and most likely Will and the children. I'm unsure how I am going to free Will from the mind control. It takes over two hours before a tower. Agumon, Gabumon, Wormon, and Gomamon check out the front door and the first few steps inside the building.

We move inside and see a stairway leading up and a stairway leading down. "We are not splitting up into groups. We go up first then down" I remark moving towards the stairs.

"Lead the way" smiles Matt following me.

We head up to the first floor and stop at the first door we come to. I open the door and we all step into the room. Will is sitting on the ground with the children around him. He has a baby in his arms; the others are gathered around him hiding from Tentomon. Tentomon is being controlled to keep Will and the children here.

"Izzy, free Tentomon from the mind control" speaks Ken moving towards the children.

"On it" states Izzy moving towards Tentomon with Agumon, and Gabumon as back up.

"Will are you alright?" I ask as Ken and Davis each reach for one of their two children.

"Mommy, Daddy" shouts Oja-kam running up to Davis as Ken picks up a little girl. "I've been protecting Mia for you guys" smiles Oja-kam, happy to see his parents and to tell them all about how brave he was.

"I'm fine, who are you?" remarks Will.

"He's Tai, come here Kalian, and John. Ken is making a portal to bring us back home to Uncle Matt's place," Joe says softly to the two frightened children.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" asks John.

"Yeah, I want mommy," whimpers Kalian. "Lilia needs mommy too."

"I'll bring you two to them" smiles Joe hugging them tight.

"Un'le Tai" shouts Tifa running up to me.

I pick her up and hold her close to me. "Ken, you ready to send everyone home?" I ask as Izzy straightens up with Tentomon by his side.

"I am" smiles Ken, setting up his computer and opening the portal.

"Matt and I will stay here," I say as Izzy takes Tifa from my arms.

"I'll stay too" nods Ken.

"No, you are going home," replies Matt, shoving Ken with Mia through the portal. Davis jumps in next with Oja-kam holding his hand. Joe walks through the portal with Kalian and John holding each of his hands. Will nods his head and moves through Lilia safe in his arms. Izzy smiles "Be safe" he tells us before moving through the portal with Tifa safety in his arms.

"We will" the both of us smile.

We walk out of the room and turn towards the stairs leading up. "To the top?" I ask Matt.

"To the Top" answers Matt.

LATER Folks

End of Chapter Twenty Two: Rescued and Up.


	23. Chapter 23

No Name

By Dark Angel

I so do not own Digimon. I just own the poor idea, Dozu, and most of the teams that will be mentioned later. I do hope you like the story and plot!

* * *

We reach the top of the tower and waiting for us is only one door. Matt opens the door and we both walk through it. Standing at the other end of the Tower is a human looking Digimon. He looks a lot like I do.

"We are here to stop you" I speak in a commanding loud tone of voice.

"Really, and who might you two be?" asks the Man coming into view.

"I am Taichi Yagami, Crest of Courage and holder of the Crest of Life. This is Agumon my Digimon Partner," I answer evenly.

"I am Yamato Ishida, Crest of Friendship. This is Gabumon my Digimon Partner. I am also Taichi's Lover," answers Matt in a decent voice.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"My name is Trio Yagami. My Digimon Father was Raimundomon. My Human Mother was Julian Yagami.

"I see you were not smart" chuckles the Dark Digimon.

"Dunno what you mean" I remark.

"Come to me" whispers the Dark Digimon.

"TAI" screams Matt.

I turn around in time to watch Matt being lifted off the floor and brought straight to the Dark Digimon. His tentacles wrapped around Matt tightly. I growl as Matt's body is pulled up close to the Dark Digimon's very own skin. How dare he take my mate from me?

"Who are you to me?" I ask keeping my eyes on Matt.

"I am you Ancestor. I was the original Crest of Life Holder. When my lover found out about me, she ran away four months pregnant with our child. She later returned after finding out that I decided to kill off all humans to seal me away. I was to lay dormant until one of my descendants becomes the new Crest of Life Holder. She was hoping that would never happen" smiles Trio as a finger traces Matt's face softly. "You see, I have been asleep for three thousand years and woke up the moment you died. You are going to stay right there and watch as I rape then kill you lover" chuckles Trio.

"I will never allow that to happen," I growl. "No one touches what is mine but me."

"Oh, can you take him back" chuckles Trio.

"I will," I growl. I dodge one of his tentacles and move around looking for something anything to use against him. Suddenly the place in front of me glows bright white for a second, once the light disappears in its place is a long golden handled sword.

I grasp the sword and turn to face Trio. He growls and throws Matt into the wall beside him, knocking Matt unconscious. All eight of his tentacles charge after me. I dodge two, knock two away from me with the sword, and cut two of them off in the middle. One hits me on my left and the other one goes for my right face, cutting my check sideways. Any higher and it would have gotten my eye.

I jump into the air and throw my hand down towards a tentacle and it blows up from the inside. I grin, I like my powers, and they seem to work best for me. Trio growls and three of the tentacles chase after me in the air. One wraps around my right ankle pulling me down with I cut one off from piercing my face as I dodge the last one.

My body is smacked onto the ground and lifted into the air again. As it goes to smash me into the roof, I twist my upper half and catch myself from being squished. I grin and twist the lower half out of his grasp. Flipping around on the way down I land on one knee and my right hand.

"It seems that you are a worthy foe," grins Trio. "I didn't expect you to be this good at fighting and dodging so many opponents at once."

"I had practice" I reply. "It's called soccer I played it for most of my life and I fought against a shit load of bad guys. Some shooting at me with all kinds of weapons and I still survived."

"I have underestimated you," snaps Trio. "It will not happen again."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" I chuckle as Agumon shoots off an attack.

Gabumon wakes Matt up and helps move him to a safer location. So far, I have taken four of his tentacles down and surprised him. I'm unsure if he has any other powers I don't know about. I need to take down the last four and himself.

"So, you rely on your Digimon Partners to help you out," growls Trio lashing out at Agumon and tossing him into a wall. Gabumon stops him from hitting hard.

"They can take care of themselves. I trust them to help me like I will always help them out" I say shrugging my shoulders as Matt moves to stand beside me.

"I don't think I can fight me" speaks Matt. "I'll let Agumon and Gabumon protect me while you finish him off."

"Please stay safe," I whisper to him before charging after a tentacle.

I fling my hand at the tentacle but it moves and nothing explodes. Growling, I dodge a tentacle as I block another one from hitting me in the face. Two of them attack my feet, trying to knock me off my feet, but I jump into the air to avoid them. Twisting in mid air, I avoid another tentacle as I swing down the sword to block one from piercing my heart.

The last four are putting up a better fight than they were when he had eight. I dodge another as two attacks me from behind, one grabs my right leg, the other one grabs my left arm. The third one moves in and stops my right arm from swinging down. The last tentacle moves to attack my heart, right before it can touch me, Agumon and Gabumon shot me down.

The tentacle that would have pierced my heart instead caught my right eye. I fall to the ground and land on my knees by pure luck. Switching the sword to my left hand, my right hand covers my right eye, which is closed as blood continues to pour out. I have to finish this quickly or I could lose too much blood to be able to defend myself let alone win.

"Tai" shouts Matt running up beside me.

He helps me stand up. "I'll be fine as soon as he is defeated," I say trying to keep us both calm about the blood coming from my eye.

_You cannot defeat him alone. Have Matt holding the sword with you, pour all you're of your love into the sword and you two can win._

"Bossy voice" I murmur to Matt. "It seems you need to be touching the sword with me. We need to pour all of our love into the sword."

"Alright" nods Matt arranging us, so that I don't have to let go of my eye and Matt can grip the sword as well.

I close my eyes and I think of all of my friends and family that I love. I push all of that love into the sword and slash the air twice.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" screams Trio as the attack hits him.

I open my eyes to see Trio on the ground with his hands over his chest where red blood is pouring out of him. "You will not be reborn," I state looking at him.

"_No, he will not be reborn. He will die here and join me in the afterlife" speaks the voice where everyone can hear it._

"Nasuki, is that you?" asks Trio looking around the room.

"_It is I, Nasuki, Trio" answers the voice as a __see through __person appears in front of Matt and I. She is wearing a beautiful dress and a man is standing beside her. "It is time for you to come home to your family._

"_Yea pa, come home" speaks the man._

"I'm coming," breathes Trio as he dies.

"_Thank you Taichi for releasing my love from the hate that has gripped him for over three thousand years. Bless you both with joy for the rest of your lives" smiles Nasuki before she and the young man disappear._

"You're welcome," I say to the empty air around us.

"Look Tai, a portal" speaks Agumon jumping through it. Gabumon follows as we slowly make our way to the portal.

"Come, let's go home and have Joe and Reiko look at that eye of yours" smiles Matt kissing deeply as he pulls me through the portal.

LATER Folks

End of Chapter Twenty Three: Home for Real this Time.

The Next Chapter is the Last!


	24. Chapter 24

No Name

By Dark Angel

I so do not own Digimon. I just own the poor idea, Dozu, and most of the teams that will be mentioned later. I do hope you like the story and plot!

* * *

"We should call my sister over," I say lifting up Rai.

"Why? So she can tell us that we so need to clean this place up," chuckles Matt taking Rai from me. "I know you love Rai as much as I do, but picking up a three year old while pregnant is not a bright idea."

"Sorry, sometimes I don't realize I'm doing that," I shake my head and rub my eye patch. My eye socket is hurting me today. I will have to dowse it in Cooling Gel later tonight. My right eye socket always hurts at this time of day, because it is at this time all those four and a half years ago when Matt and I defeated Trio.

I lost my right eye in the fight against Trio. He didn't take it, but they could do nothing to save it. Thus, I had it removed and now nothing sits there. I've gotten used to seeing out of one eye, so it's not that bad. At first, I was worried Matt wouldn't want to be with me anymore but he took it all in stride and asked me to marry him.

I said, yes of course. Why would I deny what I am so tired of denying? Matt and I got a bigger place for our future children to grow and be loved by all. I keep in contact with Jason and Mike from Russia the most. We went over for Leila and Al's wedding and they came to ours.

I talk to Kat and Juno more now than I did while doing the work they still do. Sirius and Daniel retired because the two couldn't take anymore of the action about a year ago. Nicholas and Rikku are thinking about getting married, both agree that if they do, no children.

Tentomon now works with Izzy on the Japan Team while Gatomon helps Kairi take care of Tifa and their newborn son Solo. Wormon still helps Ken with his detective work while Veemon turns out to be a very good babysitter. Davis usually leaves Oja-kam and Veemon in charge of watching Mia if Ken isn't home yet and he needs to go to Soccer practice.

Cody quite the police force to stay at home with Lilia, Kalian, and John with Armadillomon. Yolie and Hawkmon work diligently on teaching high school children to better protect themselves against any threat that goes their way. Will and Mimi have moved to Japan to be closer to their friends whom they think of as family.

Mimi and Palmon are stay at home with four-year-old Bill. She's pregnant again and is waiting to deliver within two months. Yukiko is finally pregnant with T.K. child and are supposed to deliver tomorrow night. Joe and Reiko are married but no kids yet. Joe and Reiko wish to wait a few more years before having any children.

Gomamon helps Joe and Reiko out, as both are Doctors. Biyomon can be found hanging out at Sora's mother's place. Sora left to get a hold of herself and hasn't been back, although, she sends a letter, an email and calls at least once a week to let us know she is still alive.

She wants to regain the right to be the bearer of the Crest of Love again. I sometimes have to fight off Digimon, as they wish to see who is stronger, them or me. "No, to babysit Rai, while we go to your concert," I answer him.

"Ah, that's right, my band is playing tonight, and Kairi already said she would look after Rai for us tonight," smiles Matt kissing Rai then me on the forehead.

"Hmm, I can't believe you forgot," I chuckle lightly. "They would have had to cancel the show if the lead singer of the band never shows up."

"True," laughs Matt. "Call her, and if she can't babysit, we'll ask Veemon and Oja-kam to babysit instead."

"I'll call," I smile and move to pick up the phone to call my dearly beloved sister.

Even though I am the Holder of the Crest of Life and the Crest of Courage, I find that life for me will never be normal and I don't want it any other way. I finally have a name and don't have to wonder if my name means anything to me at all.

* * *

LATER

End of Chapter Twenty Four: THE END

Hope you liked!


End file.
